The Crippled God
by siunove
Summary: After the battle, Loki finds himself surrounded by the Avengers and waits for a death sentence, but things turn to different direction. Cursed by Thanos and rejected by Odin, Loki has to find a way to survive without his magic and settle old quarrels with mortals. not a real slash for now, but includes some non friendly feelings (m/m). Final pairing (if any) depends on feedback.
1. Chapter 1

**- The Crippled God - AVENGERS FANFIC**

* * *

><p><strong><em>,,All men's miseries derive from not being able to sit in a quiet room alone.'' - <em>**_Blaise Pascal _

**_,,Sometimes before it gets better,  
>The darkness gets bigger.<br>The person that you'd take a bullet for is behind the trigger.'' -_**_Fall Out Boys_

* * *

><p>Loki was just lying on the floor, in Stark Tower's top floor and waiting. The war was over, he was sure they were coming for him. His whole body was aching terribly after that creature smashed him on the floor.<p>

The trickster could hear the Avengers coming, his vision was blurring of pain and he was trying hard not to pass out, not now, not in front of them.

''If you don't mind, I'd have that drink now'' he smirked, ignoring all the weapons aiming at him, the trickster tried to get up.

but he could not. His body was not moving on his command. Loki's face stretched with pain, while trying to hold upright on his hands. By Hel. What was wrong with him? That creature smashed him hard but he was the god after all, not so fragile.

Avengers were watching his every move closely, they seemed confused, Thor sensed something at last and knelled down by his side.

''Brother?'' Loki fired his eyes on him. ''what is wrong?''

''Apart from my failed attempt to rule Midgard?'' Loki smirked but his voice seemed not as strong as he would like to.

''You can't get up?'' Thor sounded worried. ''Captain, Man of Iron, help us.''

''Why would I?'' Tony asked. ''I have no desire in helping him. Shield will pick him up soon enough.''

Rogers, on the other hand, came to the trickster. Loki raised his brows – was the captain really going to help? ''don't touch me!'' he hissed. Captain sat on the floor near him, but was not touching him, not yet. Loki relaxed a bit, and closed his eyes, while resting his head on the floor.

''Loki?'' Thor's voice sounded as if he was at the edge of crying.

''What?'' the trickster replied annoyed.

''Can't you feel that?''

''What?'' Loki opened his eyes and saw Steve was holding his hand on Loki's leg, strange he did not pay attention before. ''I told you not to touch me! Get the hell away from me, you mere mortal!''

Thor put his large hands on Loki's feet and pressed hard enough to break bones, but the only thing Loki felt was horror, cause he had no control over his lower body any longer. Thor pulled his one hand under his wrist and hold him up like a child.

''Thor!'' Loki screamed out, shocked. ''what the hell! Put me down, right now!''

''Hush brother!'' the Thunderer replied with loving voice. ''I'm taking you back , home!''

''And why you may think we allow that?'' Clint asked angrily.

''I don't remember asking you for a permission, mortal!'' Thor shouted at him.

''I agree at this point.'' Stark crossed his hands over his chest and stood near the Hawk. ''God damn me, if I let you take him to just lie him down in a palace with healers around him! He destroyed half of the city, including my tower!''

''Move away, Man of Iron! He needs help and I won't leave him in the hands of S.H.I.E.L.D.!''

''Hey, hey, guys, calm down.'' Steve stood between Thor and the two Avengers quickly. ''I think we can deal with that with no more smashing and breaking.''

''And what do you suggest?'' Clint asked, raising his eyebrow at the fellow Avenger doubtfully.

''Well, we can get a doctor for Loki here, on earth, if we make sure he needs higher help, then..''

''No, damn it, I won't let him take this criminal away like he is an innocent child!'' Clint yelled.

''Let's discuss that later.'' Tony Stark stepped aside nodding. Steve's offer seemed reasonable solution and it would cause less damage to every one of them, including his tower. ''Jarvis, can you get a doctor?''

''Yes, of course, Sir.''

''Good. Thor, follow me!'' Tony lead Thor in one of the bedrooms on a lower floor.

Loki felt he was set on the bed before passing out.

* * *

><p>He was still lying on the bed when he woke up. Anthony Stark was sitting near him.<p>

''Heeeey, reindeer games!'' Tony smiled at him. This was strange. Since when did Iron Man like him that much? Loki looked around and saw lots of medical equipment in the room, technology he was not aware of. What does that mean?

''How long have I been..''

''A week. You scared the hell of us.''

''Scared?'' Loki furrowed his brows in confusion.

''Yeah. Your bro thought you dead, he freaked out at us for not allowing him to take you to Asgard. He'll be glad you are awake.''

''Where is he?''

''Gone.''

Loki's heart twisted ''so Thor returned to Asgard after all?'' he asked, trying to keep his voice strong.

''No, no you got it wrong!'' Tony put his hand on Loki's shoulder, which seemed awkward to Trickster. ''he'll be back don't worry. Just to settle some daddy issues you have there. Your daddy is not quite happy about you..''

''About me still being alive?'' Loki finished the sentence.

Tony felt a bit sorry for him, he admitted that to himself - there was no mockery in the Trickster's eyes – he really thought what he just said. ''No of course'' he stated. ''it's that he just.. won't be welcoming you back to Asgard.''

Loki nodded and smiled, but then it seemed puzzling to him. ''not welcoming or not taking at all?''

''I don't know.'' Tony lied.

''You do, Anthony Stark,'' Loki looked in his eyes, which made Tony uneasy. – _damn, was this guy affecting everyone this way? Had he the ability to make everyone feel whatever he wanted?_ ''tell me, what is it?''

''Thor went to Asgard to make your daddy change his mind and let you return home.''

''He wants me to be punished instead?'' Loki supposed. ''What is it? My punishment? Handed to Jotuns? Thanos? Who else did the All-father considered to be prior to his own cruelty?''

''Sir, I am sorry to interrupt you, but i should inform you that Mr. Odinson has returned,'' Jarvis' voice announced before tony could think of an appropriate answer.

''Good, tell him I'm with Loki.''

''He knows sir. And sir?''

''Yes Jarvis?''

''He is not alone.''

Loki closed his eyes, not wanting to hear an answer, he knew beforehand, that it won't be pleasing.

''Who is with him?''

''His father.''

''What?'' the Trickster screamed so loud Tony almost fell of his chair. ''What the hell! Odin in Midgard?''

''Are you sure, Jarvis?'' Tony asked, confused, he would not imagine the Ruler of the Realm Eternal in his tower as well.

''Yes sir, Thor introduced him as his father.''

Tony looked at Loki, who was trying to get up and failing miserably, rushed by his side. ''Loki stop that! You can't!''

''I won't please Odin by seeing me in a state like this!'' the God of Lies hissed, but it was too late – the door opened and Thor entered in, followed by Odin himself.

Loki could feel his heart beating madly – what was Odin doing here? Did he fall so down to come to mortal world just to mock his no-longer-son? That seemed like a worst nightmare he ever had.

''Loki, brother!'' Thor sat on the bed beside him, smiling at him, but there was a bit guilty expression on his face. ''I am so happy you woke up. I came back as fast as I was informed about your state changing.''

''Leave us!'' Odin demanded from Stark even not looking at him. Tony blinked, amazed. He was just ordered to leave in his own house, but Thor nodded in approval and he decided Loki was safe. Damn, why he was even worried about Trickster's well-being at all? He destroyed the city, including the Stark Tower, almost killed him when he threw him out of the window but still, - Loki was fragile and not willing to stay alone with his adoptive father or see him at all. Thor was there for him, Tony reminded himself and walked out.

''Jarvis?'' he said.

''Yes sir.''

''Turn on the cameras. I want to see what's happening in that room.''

* * *

><p>''What is it, All-father?'' Loki asked. '' Why have you come here?''<p>

''To check on Thor's words about your state.'' Odin answered calmly, his face not giving away any emotion.

''So thoughtful,'' Loki smirked ''sorry to disappoint you by still being alive.''

''Loki, mind your tongue!'' Thor raised his voice. Loki tried to think of a mocking to answer, but he was feeling sick and dizzy, so he just rested his head on a pillow and closed his eyes. Nothing ever mattered. What could possibly go worse – he was pinned to this bed in Stark Tower, with his brother and Odin by his side.

''Loki, are you feeling bad?''

_Thor was worried. That fool. How could Loki possibly feel good in a situation like this? _Suddenly he felt magic surrounding his body – it was Odin for sure, for a second he even thought the all-father was going to heal him, but then almost laughed at this idea – how could he be so naive to think such nonsense?

''what it is, father?'' Thor asked.

''You were right, Thor, his state is really bad – apart from wounds, it's a curse – probably Thanos' work.'' Odin said. ''Loki is not healing as an immortal should - his body is weak and so is his mind.''

''What should we do?'' Thor asked ''You can help him, can't you?''

''Of course I can'' Odin answered, ''but I won't.''

''What?'' amazement and shock was so obvious on Thunderer's face, Loki almost laughed - that stupid, naive oaf. How much blindness and stupidity does it take for him to realize - Loki was not as dear to Odin as he himself was?

''See now, dear brother ?'' Loki mocked. ''he wanted me dead long ago, so why just not stand there and watch?''

''Father, you can't.. you did not mean that..'' There was a note of pleading in Thor's voice.

''Silence, Thor! Loki Odinson..'' the All-father run his look upon the Trickster. ''I, Odin All-father banish you from Asgard – you will be doomed to stay here, without your magic. You will live a mortal life among humans and if you change, you will be returned to Valhalla after death. Thor is allowed to visit you if he likes to, but it's forbidden for him to bring you the healing stones or other magical things to help you. Thor, you've been warned – Heimdall will be watching you – if you break the rules and try to bring him outer help – you'll be cast from your rights to see your brother at all.''

''But father..'' the thunderer tried to argue but the All-father's look silenced him. Odin turned around and disappeared.

There was an awkward silence while Thor was standing in the middle of he room and Loki was staring to the ceiling, ignoring his brother.]

''Loki..'' thor's voice almost begged him. ''brother, please... I'm so sorry.. I did not know father was going to do such thing. talk to me.. please?''

''So, to sum up,'' Loki smiled bitterly. ''I am doomed to live a mortal life, be pinned to this bed or something like this, there will be no help and.. is there something else I have forgotten? Oh, yes – no magic allowed. I'm so grateful for your help, Thor – will you be visiting me?''

''Of course I will.'' Thor sighed in relief. ''whenever you need me, brother, I will be with you.''

''You won't have to.'' Loki whispered. ''cause I won't have any need of you. Now, get out!''

''What?'' the Thunder God seemed confused.

''Get out of here, Thor Odinson!'' Loki yelled at him, feeling at the edge already. that senseless oaf, what was taking him so long? ''and never dare to come back again!''

''Loki I won't leave you here alone, I have no guarantee S.H.I.E.L.D. won't come for you!'' Thor protested.

''They won't Thor, what use am I to them now? Weak, broken and crippled?''

''They don't know that! They might hurt you or even kill you!''

''Well, not worse than this.'' Loki spat. ''And no concern of yours, whatsoever.''

''I won't leave you alone brother!''

''I am not your brother, I never was!'' Loki screamed, holding back tears that were already shining in his green eyes. cursed sentiment. ''Go, run after your just and wise father, who left me here to rot! Go and he will make you the rightful king of Asgard!''

''Hey, guys, guys!'' Tony said in a warning voice – he just stepped inside the room, after considering if it was wise to interfere for nearly 5 minutes. ''calm down, both of you!'' and looked helplessly at Thor, who had Mjolnir raised already, as if he was going to hit Loki with it. But tony knew he would do no such thing. At last he hoped so.

''What are you going to do, Thor, hit me?'' Loki snarled at him. ''do you wish to kill me? Oh, please, go right ahead, death is better than this misery.''

Thor put the hammer down, turned around and left the room.

There was an awkward silence between Tony and Loki. then the Trickster spoke;

''Mr Stark, I am really sorry that you are involved in this.''

''That's ok, reindeer games.'' Tony said cheerfully, but his smile and voice seemed too fake. ''Thor will return and you will settle everything.''

Loki shook his head and smiled bitterly. ''yes he will, you'll see.'' Tony assured.

''He is a fool and may have hope to settle things, which i see no reason for, but that's not what I am talking about.'' the Trickster said. ''I meant my state and the situation.. I just have no other choice and if you do not wish to grant me your hospitality, which will be quite expect able from your side..''

Realization dawned on Tony, so that's what the raven-haired man meant – of course as long as Odin banished him he had nowhere to go and he was not able to walk either. And here he thought tony would kick him out? Tony may be a bit selfish, but he was not a monster. No, he would do no such thing.

''Loki, you can stay as long as you like. I have no intention to kick you out.'' Tony assured.

''Thank you, Mr. Stark.'' Loki nodded and smiled. ''for now, I have no other choice.''

''It's settled then. Do you need something?''

''No, thank you. I would like to be alone for some time and think, if you don't mind.''

''No, of course not.'' Tony said. ''if you need anything, just ask Jarvis about it.''

Tony left. Loki rolled on his side and covered his face with a blanket. He could let tears fall from his eyes now. He had nothing left. Nothing. What was he going to do?

* * *

><p>Steve was sitting in the kitchen. He stood up and looked at tony with a clear question on his face.<p>

''What happened?''

''Odin banished Loki.'' Tony answered and threw himself on the sofa. ''he is staying here.''

''Here? You mean, at Stark Tower?''

''Yes.''

''Why?''

''He wants to stay.'' Tony muttered, not really in a mood to be giving a long backstory.

''Wait, what? Loki wants to stay and you let him? Tony, are you insane? He threw you out of the window a last week!''

''I know Steve. But the situation changed slightly after that. You see.. he is sick steve, really. He can't even walk and as much as I heard what Odin said, he won't be able anytime soon. Tell me, what would you do? Kick him out on the street? Hand him to SHIELD?''

Steve bit his lips. Tony was right – it would not be a good thing to do. The god of mischief might not be the best person in the world, but no one deserved treatment like that, but there was a great chance of split up in the team about the matter.

''Tony, did you not consider...'' Steve started slowly, choosing his world with attention, ''that others might not accept the news like I did?''

billionaire nodded and got up – yes cap, the idea crossed my mind – said he while waking to the bar and pouring himself a drink. ''Clint and Natasha – I know they won't be.. happy.''

''It's not just about them, Tony! What you think SHIELD will do, when they discover that Asgard has given up on Loki, kind of.. officially?''

''Shit.'' Tony muttered. That thought did not occur while talking to Trickster. He just wondered, if Loki thought of the same as Steve, when he referred that Stark might not want to show him hospitality. ''So what you want me to do Cap? What are you suggesting?''

''Keep it secret?'' Rogers replied doubtfully.

''So you would lie to Eye Patch and his assassins for the sake of Trickster God?'' Tony actually laughed at that ''what about righteousness? Truth? Honor?''

''What about giving up an innocent man to those murderers as a lab rat?'' Steve asked back, raising his voice, his face reddened.

''Innocent? He kind of destroyed the city.'' Tony remarked but took off as Captain stood up from the couch, clenching his fists. ''oh, oh easy there, Capsicle! I am the one who let him stay don't you forget.''

''I'm sorry Tony.'' Steve muttered. ''I should not have freaked out at you. He just.. reminded me of myself.''

''How so?'' Stark furrowed his brows, confused.

''You see.. when I woke up.. everyone I ever loved was dead.'' Steve started walking to and pro. ''I had no idea where I wanted to go, whole world was estranged to me, but at least I could walk, I could take care for myself.'' he sighed and sat down on the chair near the bar. ''at least I knew – what lead me to this had a purpose worth fighting for and Loki - even Thor had left him.'' Steve poured himself a glass of Johnnie Walker and looked up to Tony. ''how could he?'' he whispered.

''Technically it was Loki who kicked him out.'' Tony had no idea why he felt he had to defend the Thunderer. He was in charge as well, after all.

''Who?'' the two men turned around to see Bruce standing at the door. ''who was kicked out?'' he asked again.

''Hey, Bruce!'' Tony tried to lighten things. ''What's up? Haven't seen you lately, still caged inside your lab?''

''I was trying to search anything that could help Loki.'' Bruce admitted, ''I made some tests, they led to nothing, again!'' he almost shouted the last words and

Tony got really worried. ''calm down, buddy, we ain't need any new holes in my floor!''

Bruce nodded and walked towards the bar as well. ''don't worry friend – I've got the Beast under control. so what about my question?''

''It was Thor.'' Steve answered. ''Loki and him.. kind of had a disagreement.''

''Gosh, out of all people, only Cap would set it out that way!'' Tony laughed, ''damn, Point Break almost ripped his brother's head off for mocking their dear daddy.''

''And Loki told him to leave?''

''To cut long story short – yeah, he did.''

''That's awful.'' Bruce whispered. ''where is he now?''

''He flew off buddy, how the hell am I supposed to know?'' Tony shrugged.

''Oh, don't be silly, Tony, I mean Loki. where is he? When his father arrived, I thought he might heal him the way I was not possible, or take him to Asgard.''

''Yeah, we all did.'' Steve sighed. ''But he banished him and took his powers from him.''

Bruce was shocked. ''so he left him like that? With nothing? In SHIELD's hands? Does he have any idea..''

''Actually we were just discussing that.'' Tony exchanged glances with Steve. ''we are letting Loki stay.''

''Hold on there, who's ,,we''?'' Bruce does not seem content.

''Actually.. me. I said to him he could stay at the Tower for some time.'' Tony admitted. ''don't look at me like that, okay?'' he spat, when he saw Bruce's expression. ''what the hell was I supposed to do?''

''Is he alone?'' Bruce wondered.

''Yeah. Jarvis, what's Loki up to?''

''His condition remains unchanged Sir,'' Jarvis relieved. ''he has not moved or said anything since you left.''

''Shit!'' Tony felt uncomfortable feeling creeping in his chest. ''it has been an hour or something!''

''One hour and 23 minutes to be correct, Sir. I've been asking him if he need some kind of attendance from time to time, he never answered.''

''I have to look at him.'' Billionaire stood up. Steve and Bruce nodded in agreement and exchanged worried glances.

* * *

><p>Tony felt stupid while knocking on Loki's door. What if he did not answer at all?<p>

''Hey, reindeer games? Are you there?'' Tony mentally facepalmed himself realizing how dumb that sounded – for God's sake, the guy could not walk, of course he was in there, where would he go. ''I'm coming in.''

Tony opened the door and walked in. Loki was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling with dull, empty eyes, which seemed a bit strange color – when Tony got closer to him, he realized – they were red – the God has been crying.

Tony felt a pressure in his chest. Damn, he was last person to comfort. Maybe Bruce should have come instead. – Loki are you all right? – the Trickster God looked at him and smirked with half smile.

''I've been through worse.'' he said.

''Well.. er.. I just wanted to check if you were okay. Would you like me to.. dunno, get you something? a TV, or magazine? A book maybe?''

''I'm flattered, Stark, but I don't need anything.'' Loki said and closed his eyes. Tony suddenly noticed that he was paler then usual and his hands were clenched in fists, holding sheets, shaking a bit. Tony felt a need to take the Trickster's hand, through he doubted Loki would appreciate the gesture, he did nevertheless and jumped in shock – his hands were terribly hot.

''Jarvis? What's Loki's temperature?''

''39,4 c, Sir.'' the AI answered.

''Holy cow! Jarv, get Bruce, now! Loki? Loki can you hear me?'' Tony knelled down by the bed and shook the Trickster. ''Come on, Lokes, open your eyes!'' the Raven-haired man stared at him, but his eyes were unfocused. ''what's your normal temperature?''

Trickster's eyes closed again, but he started shaking uncontrollably this time – as if he was cold but that was impossible. Tony was almost panicking by the time the door burst open and Bruce rushed in.

''What's happening?'' he asked and moved Tony away. ''damn it! Jarvis what's his temperature?''

''40 c, Sir.''

''But you said 39 just a minute ago.'' Tony protested.

''Blood pressure?''

-''180/120 Sir.''

''Damn, tony, this is getting serious! You should call an ambulance, I am not a real doctor, you know!'' Bruce said, looking really anxious.

''I can't Bruce, S.H.I.E.L.D will know right away that he's here!''

''He's having signs of Hypertension, Tony! That's no joke! We have to drop down the temperature. He's sweating, we need to cool him down. Do you have the ice cubes?''

''Yeah, of course.'' Tony was dumbfounded, staring at Loki, who's lips were turning blue already.

''Go, get them, now!''

Bruce torn off white t-shirt banished God was wearing and stared in utter horror – his veins and arteries were turning black and his skin was beginning to ashen. suddenly Loki began to stir.

''LOKI! LOKI! can you hear me?'' Bruce asked loudly.

''Brother?'' Loki's voice was barely audible, but it made Bruce's heart twist. ''Thor is that you?''

''It's all right Loki, everything's gonna be all right.'' Bruce answered, trying to avert the question about Thor, but Loki did not seem to recognize his voice anyway.

''Thor, I'm sorry!'' the Trickster choked out, grabbing Bruce's hand. ''I... did not mean to.. I'm so sorry... Please, don't leave me, please..'' he was coughing violently and Bruce helped him set up a bit and lean to the pillows. suddenly his eyes snapped open once again and the scientist stared them in shock – they were white and to judge by Loki's terrified face, he was not able to see anything as well.

''what the hell!'' Tony whispered and Bruce turned over to look at the Billionaire, who just came back with the bag of ice cubes.

Bruce took some ice, rolled them in a towel and put it down on Loki's forehead. Loki seemed to relax a bit, his breath calmed down. Bruce sighed in relief – whatever was wrong with the Trickster God, it seemed to pass, for some time, at least.

''What happened? You guys seems to get along quite well, Why is he holding your hand like that?'' Tony tried to pull a joke, but Bruce's glance silenced him.

''He thought I was Thor.'' the Scientist sighed heavily. He considered better not to share Loki's words with Tony. It was too private.

''What did you do anyway?''

''Nothing. I did nothing.'' Bruce answered. ''it just passed on it's own.'' He looked down to Loki, who was already asleep. ''but we should not leave him alone like that again.''

''I will stay with him.'' Tony nodded.

''No you go, get some sleep. he will be needing a doctor if something goes wrong anyway. There is no point..''

''I will stay.'' Tony cut off shortly.

''All right.'' Bruce stood up. 'Ask Jarvis to wake me if anything changes. - he said and walked out of the room.

tony pulled a chair near to bed and took his Stark-Pad.

The night was going to be long.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N i don't even know what gave me an idea for this, maybe i thought to make Loki dependent on others is the best and the most curious way to watch him change. **

**anyway, if you think the story is worth going on leave reviews! would you like it to go a bit Frost-Iron? or Thunder-Frost maybe? or just friendly feelings are better?**

**thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Crippled God -AVENGERS fanfic-**

**chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. first of all, thanks to all of you for your positive feedback. you inspired me on writing next chapter this soon. <strong>

**as about question asked by me at the end of first chapter - some people were for Frost-Iron, others for friendly feelings. I decided to keep story in fluffy-friendly style for now, because Loki has got 100 problems and getting a boyfriend is not one of them :). **

* * *

><p>Tony spent almost whole night sitting on the uncomfortable chair and his back was hurting already.<p>

The night has been mostly calm, without major incidents. The God of Mischief stirred several times, muttering words that were beyond Tony's hearing. The Billionaire was feeling himself falling asleep and to prevent that, he began making a list of things Loki was going to need.

His imagination was not getting him far. At first, Tony thought of talking to Jarvis, but he realized the voice might wake up the Trickster, so Tony got the Stark-Pad and began to write down things and sending it to Jarvis' system.

Tony; '' I've some things here, Jarv, could you arrange them for morning?''

Jarvis; '' of course, Sir.''

T '' and what else would you suggest?''

J ''we got most of the things on your list at the Tower already, Sir. I would suggest buying him a wheelchair.''

T ''good idea. Can you get a wheelchair for the time he wakes up?''

J ''yes Sir.''

T ''good. What of his condition? Normal temperature and other stuff I am not aware of ?''

J ''yes Sir. All major components are stable, but his heart is beating a bit faster than usual.''

T ''is that a reason to worry?''

J '' I would not say so, Sir.''

T '' okay. Send a text over here if something goes wrong, your voice might wake him up.''

J ''I will, Sir.''

Tony sighed and stretched on the chair, adding the mental note of a good armchair in this room to the wishlist. He realized suddenly that he assumed spending another night babysitting the God of Chaos and the thought was not at all comforting. Tony closed his eyes and felt asleep.

* * *

><p>It was already morning when Tony woke up – the sun was shining beneath the curtains, but it was early – only 7 o ' clock. The Trickster was still asleep. There was a wheelchair standing near the door. Jarvis. Great work as always. Well of course the AI was great, since Genius Billionaire designed it himself.<p>

Tony stood up. His neck was aching terribly and so was his back, it happens when you spend a whole night babysitting crazy norse Gods.

Seconds later Loki began to stir. Tony watched closely and managed to catch fear in his expressions. Suddenly, the Trickster sat up, his eyes snapped open and Tony assumed he had woken up.

''hey, Rock of Ages?''

Loki stared at him, but it was clear that the Fallen God could not see – his eyes were all white. The blankness of them sent shivers down Tony's spine. ''can you hear me?''

''stay away.'' Loki screamed so loud, Tony almost fall off of his chair. '' STAY AWAY!''

'' hey, it's just me, it's Tony!'' Tony tried to wake the God, but he could not.

''you're not real, you're not real.''

''LOKI! LOKI!'' Tony sighed – he needed extreme actions. ''okay, he's gonna kill me for that'' Tony muttered and slapped Loki into face.

The Trickster fall backwards, closing his eyes, but as he hit the pillow, they snapped open once again. This time their color was normal – emerald green, as it should have been.

* * *

><p><strong>Loki's dream.<strong>

_At first, young Thor was standing in front of him, the second later he stormed off and Loki followed him._

_They were children, running in the fields that surrounded the Golden City._

_'' Loki!'' Thor called him. ,, come here fast, brother, I want to show you something.'' _

_The Thunderer held his hand and lead the way to some cave._

_It was dark inside the cave. Loki summoned some magic light. In pale green light, he could see the opposite side of the cave sparkling in strange colors._

_'' come on here, brother!'' Thor said cheerfully. '' this is some kind of magic. This cave. It shows you things, great things!''_

_They stood in front of the wall that seemed half-frozen half mirror-like. _

_Loki took a step forward. He could see Thor's reflection – he looked grown up, in shining armor and helmet, holding Mjolnir. The man next to him was dark-haired and thin, with pale face and green clothes. _

_It was him. _

_Of course it was him, but it also wasn't._

_Loki stared in utter shock as his reflection's skin turned Jotun-blue, eyes shining in crimson color. Worst was yet to come – suddenly, chains appeared over his wrists and neck. Reflection started to blur and someone else's face shaped on the other side._

_Thanos, the Mad Titan._

_In the exact same moment, Thor's smiling face melted away and the green lights faded. Thanos moved forward, stepping into Loki's direction._

_Scream escaped the God of Mischielf's throat and he stepped backwards blindly, only to burst into something and fall. _

_Thanos was standing over him now._

_'' oh I've missed you so much, little prince.'' He hissed. ''how fare you?''_

_''stay away.'' Loki screamed. _

_'' oh I don't think so.'' The Titan laughed. '' so tell me, how did you like my gift to you? Do you appreciate your new life as a cripple? I can do worse, you know. I can cast your hands away from you, you ability to hear and speak, your silver tongue – which you cherish so much.''_

_Loki stared at him miserably. He felt helpless, but he would not plead, no, he would not. _

_,, speak up, Silvertongue!'' Thanos mocked ,, speak up, while I still allow it!'' _

_Sudden pain filled every cell in Loki's body. Pain, pain, pain. Blinding, all-consuming pain. _

_But he would not give up so easily._

_''you're not real'' Loki whispered. ''you're not real. It is all happening just in my mind, nothing more.''_

_'' oh, is it?'' Thanos laughed. '' and that you can't walk? Is it happening in your mind as well?''_

_Loki had no answer to that. _

_The Mad Titan leaned over him. '' you'll obey. I promised you fate worse than death, I kept my promise. I could have killed you, but I can still find some use of you, my little pet. Go now, but I'll find you soon enough and you will do as you're told, or you'll seek death's embrace to ease your fate.''_

_Thanos disappeared and darkness filled the place. Loki was still on the ground, shaking. _

_''LOKI? LOKI?'' someone's calling his name, but who? Who is it?_

_Loki felt soft surface beneath him instead of rocks in the cave and his eyes snapped open._

_He was still lying in his bed at Stark Tower and the Iron Man was looking down on him, with worried glance on his face._

* * *

><p>'' what was it?'' Tony asked him in a strange voice.<p>

'' I have no idea of what you speak, Stark.'' Loki spat.

,, damn it, your eyes just turned while and you were screaming out stuff! '' Tony answered.

Loki narrowed his eyes. It should have been Thanos. But he had no desire to expand that matter further in any direction, so he just ignored the question.

'' Are you all right?''

'' Yes, I'm fine.'' Loki muttered.

'' Great. I've got something for yea. See?'' Tony rolled the wheelchair near the bad.

'' And what that might be? '' Loki furrowed his brows.

'' don't you guys gut wheelchairs back at Narnia? How old or sick people walk around then? ''

'' I don't know what this Narnia is'' Loki said annoyed. '' But if you refer to Asgard, no we don't have such metallic rolling chairs back there. People don't usually get..in situation like mine. ''

Tony bit his lips, _so they heal things like that – _he thought. Of course. Thor and Mr Perfect Daddy mentioned some healing stones. It just made Tony wonder what Asgard's medicine was like.

'' I thought you might need some.. transporting source or .. like... support..'' Tony said. '' okay, wanna get into it?''

Loki had no desire rolling around in that thing but he needed to take care of himself and there was no way he was going to ask Stark for help in that matter. So he nodded quietly.

Stark pulled the wheelchair close to the bed and hold it steady, while Loki drag himself to it, trying to avoid any contact to Stark. He managed it, somehow and relief washed over him – at last he would get away from that damned bed.

'' bathroom's over there.'' Stark noted, sounding content.

Loki rolled the wheelchair to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>He opened and closed the door easily. The room was small by Asgardian standards, but quite acceptable in his current situation. There was everything that was needed for personal hygiene except that.. it has a shower instead of bath.<p>

Loki stared at the shower cabin helplessly. There was no chance in the Nine Realms that he could get into in. he would have to ask for help.

No.

The God of Mischief covered his face with hands.

No.

This was some kind of cruel joke Stark had played upon him , he was sure. That bastard seemed to content with something back there.

So that was it.

Loki rolled the wheelchair to the sink. The sound of water and the cold liquid on his face was calming, but just for a moment, before he noticed one more terrifying fact – the mirror over it was too held on the wall too high for him to see his reflection.

Loki clenched his teeth and grabbed the edges of the sink. He would make it. The Trickster held himself upright and leaned to the shower cabin. Then rested one hand over the mirror.

His reflection was paler than usual, with dull eyes and black spots under them. His hair was a mess and there were several scratches on his face from the battle.

Loki failed to notice how the water filled the sink. Suddenly, he lost balance, as his hand slipped on the wet surface. Loki tried to hold his grip on the mirror, but the mirror was not held firmly on the wall, so it broke down and soon the God of Mischief found himself lying on the wet floor. The mirror smashed in pieces and some of them got stuck in the Trickster's hands, making him bleed.

Loki let out a desperate scream and covered his face with bleeding hands.

* * *

><p>This time Tony did not bother himself knocking or asking for a permission to enter; he just pushed the door open and froze at the sight.<p>

Mirror on the wall was broken, shampoos, brushes and other things were smashed all over the place and in the center of all destruction was Loki, lying on the floor in the pond of blood, with pieces of broken glass.

It did not take a genius ( Tony would pull on that matter as well, through) to catch the general image of what has transpired; the Crippled God evidently tried to get up from the wheelchair, has lost his balance, just to end up on the floor.

Tony was not sure of what to do, but he was sure that some kind of action was needed desperately. The billionaire kneeled down beside the God of Mischief and notices lots of bruises and scratches on his hands and several deep, bleeding cuts.

''Her, Reindeer Games? You okay? '' – Tony asked doubtfully.

''Go away.'' - Loki muttered, hiding his face in his hands.

''Hey, buddy, I just wanted want to help! Some of your wounds seem pretty serious!'' – Tony protested. – '' Dunno how you guys deal with crap like that back at Narnia, or whatever the hell you are from, but at my tower, I got some rules and Norse Gods bleeding all over my floor in ain't one of them, okay? So let's just get you back to bed and I'll fetch Bruce right away.''

,, It will heal in a matter of minutes, Stark'' – answered Loki, still not facing the Avenger. ,, If I had to deal with every scratch like that, I would not survive thousand lots battles during my not-so-short existence.

,, Oh really? Dull argument Princess, cause I ain't see you making a great progress in healing lately. You no longer own that Voodoo healing crap, do you? ''

Tony did not mean his sneaky comment to sound that harsh, but he realized how fucked up his words really were, when suddenly Loki raised his head up; the Trickster's face was white as sheet, staring at him like a kicked puppy, with so much hurt and pain in his eyes, that in made Tony curse his inability to think before speaking like that. Seriously, what kind of dumb asshole does it take to tell severely injured person they are not going to heal?

Tony opened his mouth to apologize, but sudden rage at Loki's face silenced him.

''Get.. the.. hell.. out of here..'' – Loki whispered, but it sounded to Tony like a thunder crashing down on his head. ,, Get out!'' – the Trickster repeated and pushed himself in a sitting position, leaning to the wall, breathing heavily, while Tony was still kneeling down on the flood, his jeans getting wet with blood.

,,Loki, please, just let me help, okay?'' Tony tried to persuade the Fallen God, but realized his efforts were in vain, when Loki shut his eyes and starting rocking to and pro muttering things that made no sense to Tony. He managed to catch something like ,,I could have done it.'' Did the God refer to his failed attempt to rule Earth? Maybe something else?

''Guys what the hell is happening here?'' – Tony turned around to look at Bruce, who just stepped inside the room. ''Loki? Are you all right? Tony what happened to him?''

'' He cut his hand while smashing the mirror.'' Tony explained and stared at Loki who was still whispering words that were mainly of negative meaning, like ,,worthless'' and ,,pathetic.'' Tony had a bad feeling about Loki meaning himself behind those words . '' He won't let me help.''

'' Go get first aid bag.'' Bruce ordered Tony kneeled down beside Loki. ,,Loki listen.'' The Scientist began when Tony left. '' I know how hard the situation is, I understand you have no reason to trust any of us, but we want to be your friends, Tony and me. Just look at me okay? '' Bruce held the Trickster God's hands. Loki removed hands from his face and glanced at him. '' that's better. Now, let's get you out of here.'' Said Bruce and offered his hand and Loki leaned to him.

The Scientist helped the Trickster to get in his wheelchair and rolled him to the bedroom. Tony was already there with first aid kit. Bruce did not fail to notice the way Loki looked at the Billionaire, as if he was going to laugh at him. Bruce shrugged – as long as he knew Tony, he was able of making jests slightly.. off the bounds. He pointed to the door with his eyes - it was clear notice for Tony to leave. So he did.

'' Here, let me take a look at your hands.'' Bruce sat on the chair in front of Loki. '' this is going to hurt a bit.''

Loki nodded and Bruce got to work.

''Finished.'' He said several minutes later and closed the bag.

'' thank you.'' Loki said.

''Loki, if you want to talk about it,'' Started Bruce, but the Trickster shook his head. '' that's you decision, but talking really helps sometimes. Want to come down to get something to eat?''

'' I'm not hungry.''

'' all right I will get you something here then.'' Bruce ignored the part of ,,not being hungry'' took a bag of first aid and closed a door behind his back.

* * *

><p>''Mind telling me what just happened?'' Bruce asked Tony, who was sitting on the sofa skipping channels on TV.<p>

'' He should have lost his balance and fall.''

'' You know that's not what I meant. What did you tell him?''

'' What makes you think I told him something? '' Argued Tony, trying hard to avert the question.

'' I am not a child Tony, I was able to see the way he looked at you!'' Bruce snapped. '' why did he look like as if he was having a panic attack? You did something wrong, don't lie to me!''

'' Yeah, okay, I did.'' Tony admitted, his checks blushed a bit. '' I..kind of.. referred that he no longer has his magical powers. ''

'' Tony!'' Bruce screamed out in shock. '' are you eight years old or something? Why on earth you had to tell that?''

'' I know I acted like a dumb idiot okay?'' Tony shouted at him. '' no need to remind me of that! He was not letting me help with his wounds, stating he was going to heal and I said he wasn't.''

'' oh god!'' Bruce facepalmed. '' and you even told him he is not going to heal? Tony, what's wrong with you? Okay, that's not going to fix it anyway. I should get him something to eat. '' Bruce sighed heavily and left for kitchen.

Tony threw a TV remote away and walked to the bar. Right now he needed a drink more than ever.

He messed up. Bruce was right and had to face it. There were so many things Loki was not able to do, he needed help with 90 percent of daily activities and here he was stuck with his worst enemies, at their mercy. Just imagining how awful that must have felt.. Tony looked at the glass in his hands and closed his eyes.

How dumb from his side. No it really takes a great talent to mess up things that are fucked up on it's on like that. What he was going to do? Apologize? ,,uh, sorry I said you how bad the whole thing is, I did not mean to say it.''

It did not matter at all whether or not he was going to tell. Things were as bad as they were and Loki knew that as well as Tony himself.

Suddenly, an idea crossed his mind; just an apology was not going to help, but maybe if he really did something to improve Loki's condition? He was not called a genius engineer for nothing; what if he could come to some device to help Loki walk?

With wide smile on his face, he hurried to his workshop.

* * *

><p>Loki was sitting in his wheelchair near the window, looking outside with sad look on his face. Bruce stopped at the door, caring a tray with some sandwiches and tea on it.<p>

'' So I had no idea what you'd like,'' he started. '' next time you should come downstairs and pick something for yourself. ''

'' I am not familiar with Midgardian cuisine anyway.'' Loki smiled, but his eyes remained sad and focused on the outside world. '' thank you for your attention, Doctor Banner.''

'' oh, just call me Bruce.'' The Scientist replied and sat the tray on the coffee table. '' I am not a real Doctor and anyway, friends should call each-other by their first names.''

'' friends.. '' the Trickster God repeated.

'' yes. It is beautiful, is not it?'' Bruce remarked, standing at the other end of the window. '' the New York City – where all dreams came true.''

'' is that so? '' the Trickster smirked. '' I would not say that my dreams made great progress since I arrived.''

'' But you had not left yet. '' Bruce laughed. '' they yet may realize.''

'' would you appreciate it really?'' the God of Lies glanced at him.

''depends on what kind of dreams you mean. '' Bruce shrugged. '' well not the part where you rule over us all, but I doubt it was your own dream anyway.

Loki stared, confused – did Banner just referred to him being controlled by Thanos? How could he know?

'' it was, I assure you, but I doubt I will have another chance, so you need not worry.'' Loki smirked ironically. '' but it's beautiful. I would like to go outside.'' He added without thinking over his words and felt ashamed right away, when he realized how pathetic it sounded. Damn, he just admitted that he felt helpless and caged inside this tower.

'' there must be so little to do for you in this room.'' Bruce agreed. '' I would think of something, I promise.''

NO. damn it. No. not that look - full of pity, as if Loki was a hurt kitten to look after.

'' don't worry, I'm am fine, Doctor.'' Loki replied to fast to be persuasive. ''I don't need anything.''

'' we all need something Loki. Generally we either don't know what that thing is, or won't admit.'' Bruce smiled. ''I have an idea; how about getting you a laptop?''

'' what is a laptop?'' Loki asked, confused.

'' well.. it's kind of.. a device that will help you stay .. entertained. '' damn, how to explain to alien god what a laptop is? ''you can read books on it, watch movies'' another amazed stare from the Trickster made Bruce realize Loki had no idea what a ,,movie'' was either. Well he's not familiar with internet as well. Hell. Not an easy task to handle, it seems. ''well, I am gonna explain how that works. Get to your breakfast, I'll fetch a laptop for you. I am sure Tony has lots of them, his own production.'' Bruce rolled his eyes. '' Stark-Books they are called.''

The Scientist walked out the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Bruce found Tony at his workshop. The Engineer was concentrated on drawing some sketch for a new device.<p>

'' Tony?'' Bruce put his hand on friend's shoulder.

'' yeah, Bruce, what's up?'' Tony raised his head from the work, which he, for unknown reason hide away right in the moment he heard Bruce's voice.

'' I need a Stark-Book. I know you go lots of them.''

'' of course I do'' Tony laughed. ''I fuckin invented them. Well.. in a way.. ''

''take care that Apple Inc won't hear that.'' Teased Bruce. '' you kinda.. stole the concept.''

'' I did not.'' Tony seemed really offended. '' they are operation on whole different system, so that you know!''

'' Calm down Tony, I know that. It was just a joke. So where I can get one?''

'' well apart from all computer shops thought the States?'' the Billionaire joked. '' here, I might have a new one somewhere.'' Tony searched the boxes around the table. ''here. Got one. Well, with all basic programs and stuff, but not really suitable for medical work you know. Besides, I got you one designed for that, did or broke or something? Jarvis would have noticed.''

'' it works properly, Tony, thank you. I don't need it for myself.''

'' well?''

'' For Loki.'' Bruce clarified.

Tony stare, dumbfounded. The he burst in laughter. '' don't… tell.. me.. you're really gonna teach him all the stuff?'' he wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. '' I'd like to see it. No, damn it, I should see it!''

'' I don't think that's a good idea, he's still offended about you.'' Bruce noted.

Tony sighed and raised his hands in surrender. '' all right, all right. Just take some pics of it, will you?'' he pleaded, but Bruce's face was too serious. ''got it'' Tony muttered and turned back to his work.

Bruce was already intending to leave, when Jarvis' voice stopped him.

''Sir, there is incoming phone call for you.''

'' Not now, Jarv, I'm busy.''

'' it's director Fury, Sir.''

''Shit.'' Tony turned all white. '' what should we tell him, Doc?''

Bruce was staring back hopelessly as well.

'' Okay, Jarv, we gonna take that call.'' Tony said. Bruce sat down on the chair near him and sighed.

Fury's face appeared on the screen.

'' hi there, Eye Patch!'' Tony greeted. '' what's new? Does the world need our saving yet?''

'' you can enjoy the holidays for now, Stark.'' Fury said. '' Or after you report of the ending to our story.''

'' What story? ''

'' Don't be silly, Stark.' Fury was clearly losing his patience. '' what's up to Loki? Does he wake up yet? Does the Thunder boy take him back to Asgard?''

Tony paused for a second, not sure of what to say. '' yes he woke up, Boss and he and the Thunder boy had a kind of disagreement. So his brother flew off I know not where, not giving us his final answer. Rock of Ages remains at Stark Tower, but..''

'' he still needs some medical attention'' Bruce cut in. ''He's no threat up to now.''

'' yeah, and we're waiting for Thor's final word.''

'' All right. Where is Rogers? Haven't heard from him Lately.''

'' how the hell am I supposed to know? I ain't his mommy.'' Tony crossed hands over his chest. '' we'll call you back if he appears.''

The screen turned off. Tony glanced at Bruce. ''well, better then I expected.''

''where is Steve?'' Bruce returned in question.

'' why the heck all people keep asking that?''

'' don't you think he might turn us on S.H.I.E.L.D?'' Bruce was clearly worried.

'' who? Cap? Nope, I don't think so.'' Tony refused but to be honest, he was not sure. About Thor, about Steve, about anything. '' okay, Doc, I;ve got work to do, you got computer classes with Mr Green Eyes. Good luck.''

Bruce Nodded, took the Stark-Book and left the workshop.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N so S.H.I.E.L.D. is gonna come after Loki. it's just a matter of time.**

**how did you like Tony/Loki episode? Tony is feeling quite guilty for his actions. he is working on something for Loki. what you think that might be? **

**Also, Thanos appeared. What you think he might demand from Loki? he mentioned he will be back and will ask Loki to do something. **

**Also, where you think Thor is? will he be back for his brother? **

**Any other ideas, considerations? **

**Review if you liked the story. And follow/Favorite, of course :)**

**thanks to all of my readers. i promise, i will update soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Crippled God -AVENGERS fanfic-**

**chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. thank you all for your reviews and pms once again. I am really proud and happy with every new follower/reader.**

**Originally, I intended on skipping ,,computer class'' scene, but I got some responses asking for it, so I gave it a try and had really good time writing it. i hope you're gonna like it.**

**Also, I'm amazed how people crave for Thor's return. Well, won't spoil this chapter for you by telling about that. :) **

**enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Teaching basic concepts of human technology to an Alien God came out to be easier then Bruce thought. After moderately half an hour of work, Loki was familiar with all basic computer programs and could type faster than Bruce himself, so the Scientist decided he could give choice to Loki and left for bathroom.<p>

The last thing Banner expected to see when he returned to Loki's room several minutes later, was the Trickster staring at the laptop screen with horrified face.

'' Loki? Are you all right? '' Bruce asked, confused. He could not imagine a single thing able to have such effect on a God, who lived over a millennium. Loki glanced at Bruce and turned the laptop screen to him and asked;

'' What in the Nine Realms is THIS?''

Bruce starred at the screen, confused for several minutes, before bursting into laughing. He should have known better – this is what happens when you leave God of Mischief to do as he pleases.

'' Damn it, Loki'' chocked out Bruce, wiping tears of laughter away from his eyes. '' From all the sites, you needed to go straight to the Tumblr?''

There was almost photo realistic fan art of Tony and Steve in rather.. private situation, containing so much details that it was almost disturbing. Especially because of chains and costumes. ''okay, now remember this. Never go to that site again. Never. It's a dark place.''

'' had I known this before I started the invasion I would have acted slight differently.'' Bruce was not sure, but it seemed to him that Loki's lips twitched up in a little smile.

'' But that's not true!'' Bruce exclaimed. ''that's just a piece of fan art.''

''oh, is it not?'' this time, Loki smiled for sure. ''it seems quite persuasive to me.''

''you see.. there are lots of teenage girls.. well most of them are girls, with twisted minds and wild fantasy.'' Bruce coughed, embarrassed, mentally coursing his stupid decision to teach Loki using internet. Well, for his defense, Bruce could hardly imagine he'd have to deal with explaining fan art and twisted stories about celebrities an hour later. ''damn it, that picture would give Steve a heart attack, he's quite shy. Not sure about Tony, guess he would take it easier.''

'' should we test that?'' offered Loki with mischievous grin on his face.

'' test what?'' Bruce asked, mentally facepalming – he started to guess that probably he just gave the Trickster awful idea.

Loki smiled and concentrated on typing again, Bruce sighed, he was sure that whatever plan the God of Mischief had, he gave up on it, but after several minutes of Loki pressing random keys ( at least, they seemed random to Bruce), the Scientist was sure that the Trickster was up to something.

'' Finished.'' Loki said ten minutes later, looking up from screen with such content expression on his face, Bruce could bet something was terribly wrong.

'' Please, don't tell me you sent that picture to Steve and Tony.'' Bruce almost begged.

'' Nope, Doctor, I did nothing like that.''

'' oh thanks God.'' Banner sighed in relief.

'' I sent it to Jarvis' main system. The picture is currently displayed the facade of Stark Tower.''

,, you did WHAT? '' Bruce stared in shock before he guessed he was not longer able to fight the urge of smiling. Yeah, he knew, privacy and personal life but it was just so fuckin funny. He began laughing and seconds passed before the Scientist wrapped his mind around the fact that he was not the only person laughing. Bruce's heart twisted at the realization that it was the first time he actually heard Loki laughing. Not maniacal smirk, as during the invasion, but really laughing, like a normal, happy human being. For a second he thought maybe the joke was worth it.

* * *

><p>''Sir, there's a phone call for you.'' Jarvis' voice announced.<p>

Tony sighed and lifted his head from his work. ''who's it, Jarv?''

'' I believe it's a reporter from some magazine you used to hate.''

'' then tell them I'm busy.''

'' of course, Sir.''

Tony nodded and got back to his metal equipment. After a little while, he was interrupted once again, by Jarvis' voice saying that there was another reporter on the line. Tony asked to block the call as well, but he was really furious when other calls followed. To cut long story short, after 15 minutes, there were 36 reporters waiting on the line.

'' what the hell has gotten into them'' Tony muttered. '' Jarvis, connect me to the one of them.''

'' which one exactly, Sir?''

'' No idea. Whoever seems more sober.''

'' I am an AI Sir, I have no ability to detect whether or not people are sober judging by phone calls.''

'' Damn it, just pick random one then.''

'' On it, Sir.''

''Mr. Stark? '' Tony heard awkward female voice from the other end of the line. She seemed the kind of journalists, who put their long noses into other people's private lives. '' What would you say about your relationship with Steve Rogers?''

'' we work on an Avengers Initiative together? I'm sure you know that. What else can I say?'' Tony answered, confused, not getting where the woman was leading the conversation at all.

''What about you romantic relationship with him? Do you declare officially that you two are together? Are you going to get married anytime soon?''

'' what the hell?'' Tony was really speechless, which happened rarely. '' we have no such kind of relationship!''

'' did your work as an Avenger help you two getting close?'' woman continued her chatter, obviously not listening to Tony's answers. ''what is it like to be a lover of AMERICA's first Superhero? To a man, whose stories are told to children? ''

'' hey, hey, hold your horses over there!'' Tony shouted, really furious this time. ''Steve and me have got no relationship apart from friendship!''

'' How to understand your latest announcement in this case? Is this just some support campaign for equal rights?''

''Would you kindly just fuck off?'' Tony yelled. Jarvis shot the connection down. ''Damn, those people are really crazy! what the heck just happened?'' he sighed and..

'' Sir, there is another phone call for you.''

'' Jarvis, don't press on me right now, or I am gonna turn you to mute forever, this I swear!'' Tony threatened. '' don't mentions those reporters to me anymore, I warn you!''

'' It's not the reporter Sir, the call is from Steve Rogers.''

''all right, all right.'' Tony breathed in deeply. ''get him on line.''

'' Tony I will kill you!'' Steve shouted from the other side of the line, obviously raging. ''You think everything is a motherfuckin game? Are you insane or something? You don't give a shit about other people's lives, do you? ''

'' Hold on Cap, did you really used the F-word just now?'' the situation was anything but funny, but Tony almost laughed.

'' Anthony Stark, you bastard, I am coming to the Tower right now and you'd rather have a hell of a good explanation of this!'' Steve shouted.

'" explanation of what?'' Tony shouted back. '' damn, care to enlighten me of what I have done?''

'' As if you don't know! Of a nude art of us, handing all over your tower!''

'' what?'' Tony blinked, amazed. '' Jarvis, is this true?''

'' Yes, Sir. The art containing sexual image of yourself and Mr Rogers has been on public display for over 23 minutes.''

''Jarvis do you really mean that we have an public display of my balls for all New York to see for half-motherfuckin-hour and you're just telling me this now?! Care to explain why you never mentioned it? And how the hell is that possible anyway?!''

'' there was an authorized access to my system over 27 minutes ago Sir.'' Jarvis answered as the picture of facade appeared on Tony's computer.

'' by hell, put it down NOW!'' Tony shouted. '' and give me an IP of the source of a command!''

''Right away, Sir.''

the code appeared on Tony's computer. The Billionaire was staring at it dumbfounded for several seconds, before it made sense to him.

Tony facepalmed hard. Leave the God of Mischief alone to work with computer and that's what will happen.

'' I am gonna kill you, Loki, I swear!'' he breathed clenching fists and rushed out from the workshop.

* * *

><p>The door flew open and Bruce knew it was Tony, even before he saw his friend.<p>

Well, of course Banner was sure Steve would freak out about the joke, but he thought Tony was going to take Loki's joke easy, as the Billionaire was not private and secret type of person anyway. Staring at Stark's tempestuous face, he guessed he had never been so wrong.

''YOU!'' Tony shouted at Loki. ''what the fuck have you just done?''

''Tony calm yourself down!'' Bruce tried to stop the Avenger. '' I know, it was a bad joke, but please take the current circumstances into consideration.''

'' circumstances?'' Tony screamed out, standing furious in front of Loki.'' What circumstances? That he's in that damned chair? What's the difference? He Is clearly capable of making damage, worse than before.''

Loki smirked at Stark.

''see? He's even making fun of it! Making fun of me! I saved your life, when your daddy gave up on you, when your brother gave up on you! Damn, everyone have thrown you away! Not that I don't see a good reason for it now!''

Loki turned white as sheet a those words. He open his mouth to say something but Tony still kept on raging. '' is THIS how you repay me? I should have handed you over S.H.I.E.L.D right away!'''

'' Tony, don't you think you're overreacting? '' Bruce cut in, studying Loki's expression.

'' you have no responsibility whatsoever on me, Stark.'' Loki answered in a voice so calm, it sent shivers down Bruce's spine. ''you can get rid of me any moment you like.''

''Like hell I will!'' Tony shouted. ''I'll hand you to S.H.I.E.L.D. how stupid of me to think you'd change. You'll stay the monster you are as long as you live!''

Look on Loki's face was the one of utter horror, eyes wide with shock. Bruce guessed that Tony had just crossed the invisible line and there was no turning back, there was nothing he could do.

''come on , Stark, what else you have to get out? Tell me. So far there is nothing I haven't heard thousand times before!'' the Trickster was almost challenging. ''Am I a monster? Am I worse then you? Have your weapons caused less deaths then my battle for rule?''

Tony screamed and before Bruce could do anything to stop his friends, the two men were on the floor, Tony on top, hitting Loki desperately, yelling all the insults known to human race.

''don't you dare! Don't you dare telling me I caused more deaths then you!'' the Billionaire was shouting still when Bruce at last drag him away. There were some bruises on Loki's face and I little stream of blood from his nose, otherwise he seemed all right and the Scientists sighed in relief. Had he known the little trick was going to end up that way...

The Trickster smiled as if those fists and insults were nothing new to him.

''Tony, Loki, that's enough!'' Bruce said in a warning voice. ''Tony calm yourself, or I'll have to persuade you in other ways. stop acting like a child! Loki'' Bruce turned to the Fallen God, still lying on the floor. ''I believe you owe Tony an apology!''

Loki did not answer. Bruce let Tony go and knelled down beside the Trickster. ''LOKI? Can you hear me?''

The Scientist became really worried to see the flood of blood now streaming down Loki's checks . '' are you okay?''

'' of course he's okay!'' Tony exclaimed, '' can't you see he's faking it! He's fuckin faking it!''

''Tony, I don' think so.'' Bruce argued.

''oh stop it, Big Guy! I've done nothing to.. ''

Tony's words were cut in his throat as Loki let out a desperate cry, as if he was in pain. He curled in a ball ( as much as his legs allowed) and began whimpering, as if he was tortured with electricity. Tears began falling from his closed eyes as his body jerked.

''Loki? LOKI WAKE UP!'' Bruce shook the Trickster. ''It's not real Loki, I don't know what you see right now, but it's not real. Listen to me! Listen to my voice!''

Loki waved his hand blindly in the air and Bruce caught him and held his hand tight, as he got the message. ''Please'' Loki choked out, blood coming down from his mouth and years now as well. ''please make it stop, I'll be good, please, just make it stop.''

''what the hell?'' Tony whispered falling on his knees opposite to Bruce. ''what's is happening?''

'' I think he's in a trance. Like the previous attack, but this time it's worse.'' The Scientist looked hopeless, scared even, staring at Loki in shock, as deep cut began to appear on the God's hands and face.

'' how do we make it stop?'' Tony asked, but look on Bruce's face made it clear that the Scientist had no idea as well.

Bruce leaned down to check Loki pulse. He furrowed his brows and rested his head on the Trickster's chest and jumped as if stuck by lightning. ,,Tony… he's not.. breathing!'' Bruce croaked.

''fast, help me get him to infirmary!''

* * *

><p>Loki was in complete darkness. All he remembered was Stark hitting him. Did that mortal just knocked him off? But what was this terrible pain then?<p>

Blue lights filled the space and he wished he stayed into the darkness. It was their realm.

The Chitauri.

''Thanos'' he choked out.

''I'm here little price.'' He heard the mocking voice, terribly familiar, while the figure of the Titan materialized into the air. ''did you miss me?''

Loki tried to pull away, but Thanos clapped his hands and chains appeared out of nowhere, wrapping over his hands, feet and neck, pinning Loki to the rock behind him.

''So. I made I promise I would return to you.'' Thanos said. ''I always keep my promise. Now let us start the entertainment ..''

With these words pain filled Loki's body. It was hot, so hot, he felt like he was burning from the inside out.. please, someone, help, anyone, just stop it, stop.. but the would not scream, not now, he would not beg, would not give Thanos the pleasure of seeing him broken. But the pain was unbearable and Loki just wondered why he was trying at all – he had no chance of winning. Just like the first time. He had no choice. He had no choice even for death.

''please make it stop, I'll be good, please, just make it stop.'' He heard his voice from afar, as someone else was pleading, no it can't be him, not Loki, Son of Odin, not the Prince of Asgard. He would not beg for mercy, true warriors don't plead. ,,but you're no warrior, you fool'' the voice in his mind said. '' you're no son to Odin, you're son to no one! Everyone gave up on you long ago!''

..stop it, please, stop!'' he sobbed.

''Oh, breaking down already, are we?'' Thanos mocked. ''what a pity. Not even putting up a little show. You're weaker than I thought, Jotun Runt, weak and pathetic! I could have killed you and no one would mourn, but you're lucky – I have other plans on you.'' With these words the chains disappeared and Loki fall to the ground, shaking miserably. '' you'll lead another invasion.''

''what?'' Loki could not believe his ears.'' But I .. failed..''

''yes, you failed. But this one you will not fail.''

''what makes you so sure?'' the Trickster grinned, feeling strength returning to him, as the pain stopped.

'' it's your fate. Norns predicted this face for you. You will lead My force and not only mine against Asgard, you will bring Ragnarok over their heads! I've been waiting for too long to see the end of that Half-blind fool and his ignorant offspring! It's time for my revenge.''

''I will.. not.'' Loki stated. No. no pain would make him go against Asgard. Midgard was whole other matter, but see Asgard in ruins .. no. never.

''oh, won't you? What makes you so sure?''

'' You can torture me in any way you want, I will never agree to that.'' Loki answered, hoping his strength to be enough to prove his words.

'' oh but I have no intention of torturing you, through I am sure that would work out as well, considering the way you were begging like a whore just a second ago.'' Thanos laughed coldly. ''I need you to be strong, I remember our last experience quite clearly. This time, I offer you something in return, something you can't refuse.''

''And what is that? Another throne?'' Loki spat.

''Your health. Your magic. Your strength. ''

Loki's eyes went wide with shock. His life, back. The chance to walk and wield magic again. The Silvertongue was speechless.

''yes my pet. I see you are impressed by my offer. I will let you go now, your friends are quite worried already. But I'll be back and think wisely over my offer since then. ''

* * *

><p>Loki was lying motionless on the bed in the infirmary. There was a medical ventilator plugged to ease his breathing, several wires connected to his wrists and neck. The Trickster was paler then usual, his skin ashen, going into the blue tone at several spots.<p>

Bruce was still trying to get any result from his blood tests, to explain Loki's sudden fall into the situation like this. Tony was sitting near the Trickster's bed, barely keeping himself calm.

He blamed himself for this. If he had acted like an adult, Loki would not be here now.

Damn, it was not fair to feel guilty, it was the God of Mischief who pulled that stupid joke after all but Tony could not make it right anyway; the things he said.. awful things. It did not matter whether or not Loki was a good person, to threaten him with S.H.I.E.L.D. was anything but right.

He messed up again. Maybe this trance or whatever the hell happened to the Trickster was not invertible but Tony could not get the heavily feeling off of his chest.

His phone beeped. Tony looked at the screen and sighed deeply. Steve was the last person on earth he wanted to see right now. But he had to take it. He had to explain. Damn it, where all those obligatory things came from? Life before invasion seemed so far away to him, through it has only been less than two weeks.

''yes, Steve.'' Tony answered, drawing heavy breath.

''I'm here. I want to talk.'' Steve cut shortly.

''Meet me at common floor, the living room.''

''Five minutes!''

Anthony Stark got up and walked to the elevator, still not sure of what to say. He had to explain but he was sure Steve would get mad at Loki and frankly speaking, Tony could not blame him. He had every right to get angry, as Tony himself did. Just that he feared what the conversation would turn into. Would Steve support or rather, convince him into holding the Trickster God to Eye Patch? An hour ago, Tony was sure that was exactly what he wanted to do, but after Loki had an attack of whatever illness he was fighting, it seemed less logical already. The Billionaire kept trying hard to get the image of Loki pleading him to stop the pain. Tony was not sure if Loki actually thought it was him, causing the pain, but even if it was not.. still.. after hearing that voice, it became terrifying realization just how helpless the Fallen God really was, how unprotected. And speaking about protection, where the hell Thor was all this time? Tony was getting a bit angry at the Thunderer already; yes, Loki's actions were bad, yes, he insulted him, but it was Thor who kept repeating Loki was his little brother, it was Thor who always saw good in him while others did not and where the hell was he now, when his brother needed him the most?

* * *

><p>Tony opened the door to the living room. Steve was already there. He stood up and rushed to Tony, clenching his fists.<p>

''Whoa, whoa, easy there Cap!'' Tony held his hands up in surrender. ''it was not me, I'm a victim here, as well as you!''

''and I am supposed to believe that crap?'' Steve Mocked. ''do I look like an idiot to you, Stark?''

''it wasn't me I swear!'' Tony assured. ''it was Loki!''

''have some sense of dignity, for heaven's sake!'' Steve shouted. '' Loki is not supposed to be aware of computers at all, and how on earth he could hack Jarvis without his magic?''

''I don't know, I swear!'' Tony said hopelessly. ''but it's his work, thank Bruce for that, Loki knows how to use a computer, Banner decided to give him lessons in informatics! And by hell, why the fuck would I like to show off my balls to the whole city anyway?''

'' Sir, Doctor Banner requested your presence in the infirmary.'' Jarvis voice interrupted the two Avengers.

''infirmary?'' Steve raised his brows. ''if Loki hurt someone, Tony, I swear..''

'' hey, calm down, Capsicle, it's Loki who required medical care.'' Tony answered and hurried to the door. Steve followed.

''What happened?'' he asked when they got into the elevator.

''I don't know. He's having some kind of sessions, he falls unconscious and starts screaming as if in pain.'' Tony muttered. '' there is nothing we can do so far.''

''so that had happened before?'' Steve stared amazed. ''and just when you were going to inform me, pray tell?''

''whenever I was going to see you!'' Tony exploded, ''where the hell have you been? The Eye Patch has been asking for you! Somehow lots of people think I should babysit you or something. Jesus, even more people are going to think that now.''

''not a business of yours, Stark!'' Steve shrugged.

''oh, I am Stark now? What's so sadden change or heart is all about?'' Tony asked. The elevator door opened and they walked down the corridor to the infirmary doors when they heard screams.

''shit'' Tony cursed and run forward.

* * *

><p>Loki's eyes were white. Bruce kept trying to sooth him somehow, but whatever the Scientist was telling him, whatever he was doing, it was not working. He whimpered and screamed out in pain, when Tony rushed in the room.<p>

''what is happening? Bruce, what's wrong?''

''I don't know Tony, I don't know!'' Bruce's face like he was going to smash something in pieces. ''I gave him a sedative but it only made everything worse. I don't know what I have to do.'' Bruce let go of Loki's hands and covered his face.

''hey, look at me!'' Tony shook him.'' Bruce, we need you. Loki needs you. What is wrong with him? Tell me!''

''the temperature is raising again, so is the blood pressure. I can't keep it down. It's just not working.''

''what did you do the last time?'' Tony asked. ''Bruce, you have to recall!''

''Jesus Christ! '' Steve whispered, looking down at Loki, ''what are those cuts?''

''cuts? What cuts?'' Bruce stared at his patient just to discover several bleeding cuts that, he could swear, were not there a minute ago. ''Steve, help me, he will bleed out!'' Bruce threw a towel at Steve. ''press on his wounds! I can't give him any medicine, it's just making him worse!''

In the exact same moment Loki's eyes snapped open, they were green this time. Loki looked at the three Avengers like he was pleading for something. Bruce stared at his eyes, desperate to find an answer. ''what is it Loki? What do you need?''

''stop, please…'' Loki choked out. ''please, stop hurting me, I won't do it again!'' his glance fall on Tony. ''Stark you said..'' his eyes were wide with horror. ''you would hand me.. to them..'' he draw a breath and continued ''do it.. just.. please stop this..'' Tony stared at him terrified, so Loki thought he was torturing him? For that stupid joke? For that picture? No. Tony was not such monster.

''it's not me, Loki, it's not us.'' Tony pleaded, desperate to assure the Trickster. ''we would never. Tell us what you need, we want to help!''

Loki looked at them again, his features slightly calming, tears forming in emerald green eyes. He swallowed and tried to tell something, but he could not make the dry throat utter words. He was lucky Bruce guessed without words.

''Water! Tony get him water!'' Loki nodded and grabbed a plastic cup Tony handed to him. His hands were shaking, so Bruce helped him sit up and held a cup for him.

Loki swallowed several times and closed his eyes again. ''I'm tired'' he muttered.

''Sleep. Loki.'' Bruce said, holding his hand. '' I will stay.''

'' he... wants me.. to lead..'' Loki's words were barely audible. ''he wants me... no.. not again..'' he whispered. ''I will... not.. '' with these words, sleep took over him again.

The three Avengers exchanged glances.

'' To lead again? To start another attack?'' Steve repeated.

''probably.'' Bruce sighed heavily.

''probably?'' Steve clenched his hands into fists. ''did you not hear him? He said it himself! And here we are hiding him from S.H.I.E.L.D.!''

''hey, Cap, you were the one who offered!'' Tony reminded.

''I remember that perfectly, Stark!'' Steve answered,'' but his words change the situation. You just look at him! How could he possibly resist! You think if he broke down when he was a God, what will happen now? We can't stand aside!''

''speak, plainly, Mr Honor!'' Tony challenged. ''what are you suggesting?''

''you know perfectly well, what I am suggesting! We should hand him to S.H.I.E.L.D!'' Steve almost shouted.

''and you think S.H.I.E.L.D.'s cell will make him stronger?'' Tony said sarcastically.

''with the information about another attack.'' Captain finished.

Bruce and Tony stared at him, amazed. He could not be suggesting.. that was Loki's surely death sentence – to hand him over S.H.I.E.L.D, let them know he was weak and that he was being assured to lead another attack. They would not let him live for a moment longer.

Tony felt his heart sink. The worst thing about it was he could not completely disagree about the matter.

But it was not right.

It was not right.

Or maybe it was right, but just not easy.

He knew not anymore.

Loki stirred in his sleep. Tony looked down at his tortured face, now peaceful. The single thought about betraying him was beyond his strength.

Anthony Stark, Genius, Billionaire had never felt so confused. He could think of only thing at the moment, only person who could come up with a decision.

WHERE THE HELL IS THOR?

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. so this was it.**

**what you guys think? did you find Loki's little mischief funny? do you think Tony overreacted?**

**is Steve being an asshole for thinking to hand Loki to SHIELD? will they really do it?**

**and THANOS! THANOS made an offer really hard to refuse! what you think? will Loki fall for a temptation?**

**and WHERE IS THOR? **

**other thoughts, guesses? share emotions in reviews, i really appreciate it - i want to know what you think. also, feel free to PM me :)**

**and follow/favorite of course.**

**till the next update! love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Crippled God -AVENGERS fanfic-**

**chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. hi, guys. Sorry for the long pause. I bring OC characters from Norse Myths, hope the story makes sense to you. **

**if you have any trouble understanding the plot, just tell me in reviews and i'll include more details from actual myths.**

**enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>''No.. no, no, no.'' Tony could not comprehend what he was hearing. '' you don't mean.. Steve, tell me I got something wrong!''<p>

'' I am afraid you got everything quite right, Tony.'' Steve answered. ''We should hand Loki to S.H.I.E.L.D. there is no other way. I know you got close to him but I can't risk American citizens' innocent lives for his safety. We are the Avengers, Tony, we should protect innocent people!''

''and what about him?'' Tony shouted. ''what about him? They are going to kill him, you know that Rogers, damn it, we all know!''

'' We don't know that, Tony. Fury might be somewhat cruel but he won't do such thing without a reason.'' Bruce said.

''What?'' Tony turned to Bruce. And here he thought Bruce would protect Loki as well.. ''you are for … you side with Steve?''

''I don't side with anyone, Tony.'' Bruce answered with calm voice, trying to persuade the Billionaire. ''but you have to admit – we lost control over the situation. If anything happens, who'll be responsible?''

'' The hell with responsibility!'' Tony was at loss of control over the situation and that was driving him mad. ''damn it, you two.. have no right!''

'' Tony, calm yourself.'' Bruce put his hand on his friend's shoulder. ''We don't have to do it.. immediately… just think about this, okay?''

''Think about it? Are you fuckin kidding me, Bruce?'' Tony snapped. ''you! '' The Billionaire turned to Steve, '' Get out, now! '' Rogers turned around and left the infirmary without another word. '' you can follow as well, Banner!''

''Tony, you realize you need me here, don't you?'' this was more a statement then a question and Tony had to agree on it. He needed Bruce, as did Loki. But Tony could not just wrap his mind around the fact that Banner would let go of Loki so easily. ''Tony, I know you don't think best of me right now. '' Bruce sighed heavily and moved to the table, grabbing some files and walking back to Tony again. '' But I have my reasons. I care about Loki, you know that I do, but you should understand something by now. '' With these words Doctor handed those files to Tony, who seemed really confused. '''You say I don't want to burden myself with responsibility. '' there was guilty expression on Scientist's face. ''in a matter of fact, you are right. I can't do this anymore, Tony, I'm sorry, I can't.''

'' the hell you are talking about, Banner?'' Tony stared at him, then at files again and it suddenly made sense. Oh, how stupid he was for not realizing something THIS obvious before. ''he is dying.'' Tony's voice was hoarse. ''is he not?''

Banner did not say a word, but his look was answer enough. Loki was dying. The results of his tests were literally screaming about the fact, even to someone so painfully oblivious to medicine as Tony Stark.

''Those.. sessions of his.. I don't even know what to call them Tony.'' Banner was nervous, he could not just stand still, so he was walking to and pro. ''they become stronger and stronger. They last longer, this time his heart stopped for seconds, can you guarantee that he will survive another one? Tell me, how is it better to stand and watch, not being able to do a goddamn thing? You won't understand Tony, you're not a doctor, you're not supposed to do something when he starts to bleed and scream!'' Bruce stopped and dropped himself on a chair near Loki's bed. ''You're not supposed to do something, I AM! You're not the one who has to listen how he pleads to make the pain stop!'' Tears were forming in the Scientist's eyes, as he looked at pale, raven-haired man's sleeping form. ''I can't do anything, Tony, my tests lead to nothing! I can stand it no longer. Maybe S.H.I.E.L.D. will figure something out…'' Bruce closed his eyes and covered his face with hands.

''Bruce…'' Tony was speechless, he was mentally cursing himself for being this harsh on his friend. ''I am sorry.. I.. never thought of that before.'' Damn, he was not good at apologizing. ''but you know, we all know.. S.H.I.E.L.D. will not ,,take care'' of him. They will kill him.''

''He is dying anyway. We have to take the chance.''

* * *

><p>Asgard, the eternal realm was unusually calm. Golden lights seemed to fade away.<p>

Tyr felt these changes as soon as he arrived at Bifrost. He looked at the Guardian, with clear question on his face, but Heimdall seemed to be indifferent to the God's interest. Tyr shook his head – what was he expecting from this statue anyway. He left the Rainbow Bridge and went straight to the Golden Palace.

Tyr was so taken over by his thoughts and failed to notice the young warrior who was leaning on the pillar. In old man's defense, the young Asgardian was standing in the shadow and was not eager to be seen either.

As soon as the warrior saw Tyr, he stepped forward. ''My Lord?''

Tyr looked around, slightly confused, then noticed the blonde warrior in silver armor and blue cape. ''oh, Freyr! Good to see you again.''

''Likewise. '' the man called Freyr nodded and walked next to Tyr. ''what are the news you bring from Vanaheim? How fares dear father mine?'' a bit sarcastic notes were evident.

''He fares well, young Prince, so does your sister.'' Tyr answered. ''King Njord send his regards to our king, claiming loyalty and promising help in war, if such need arises.''

''huh.'' Young Freyr chuckled. ''Do you believe that, Tyr? You are a wise man. Do you believe my father has gotten over his rage towards Aesir, who tortured Freya? Do you really think he had forgotten Aesir-Vanir war? That his son and daughter were forced to live in foreign realm?''

''it's unwise to talk like that, Freyr.'' Tyr hissed. ''You should be careful. You are not safe here, you're still considered as a war hostage, despite the fact that Odin will never threat you as such.''

''And what of Thor?'' Freyr scoffed. ''What of our golden boy? Oh, did I forget to tell you – he's the king now.''

Tyr stopped in the corridor, shocked expression was clear on his face. ''so the All-father had fallen into Odinsleep again.'' He sighed after several seconds and took step forward. Freyr nodded and followed. ''how.. unexpected. A bad timing. ''

''Bad timing? Worse nowhere!'' Freyr answered ironically. ''Tyr, what do you know about Loki's banishment?''

''Not much.'' The one-handed man sighed heavily. ''Odin never shared details. I know he's on Midgard without his powers. That's all. Is there something more?''

''Oh yes. There is so much more. I have to see him, Tyr. Can I trust you?''

''You know, you can.'' Tyr answered calmly. ''I don't despite Odin or his son, but the way my brother always treated Loki.. I never liked that. I tried to talk to him, you know, I tried, he would never listen.'' Tyr shook his head as if with regret. ''I never doubted where Thor got his stubbornness from.'' The old man smirked.

''Indeed.'' Freyr answered. ''But there's more. We are on a brick of war, Tyr, my friend. My father's aims are still blur for me. He never cared to share his plans. '' the young man said bitterly. ''he never considered me worthy to consult him, despite that I am his heir. Because I was grown among Aesir. He would not learn to trust me now. But mistrust is mutual, should we say so. I worry Tyr. Thor is reckless, he trust everyone blindly, I am afraid for Loki. Some people may use his banishment and weakened state and turn his brother against him, they may press on Odin's decision.'' Freyr sighed. ''I must go to Midgard.''

''What of Heimdall?''

''that's where I need your help. I can hide from his eyes, you know, but I can't go to Midgard without Bifrost. I tried to persuade Loki, but he would never tell me of secret paths. You're Thor's uncle, he'll listen to you. Persuade him to send me to Loki. Will you do that for me?''

Tyr nodded. ''I'll try.''

Freyr stopped at the door of the Throne Room. ''Norns be with you, my friend.''

* * *

><p>Thor still could not get used to a fact that he was the king now. It all seemed like a nightmare to him – his father in Odinsleep, his brother – banished, Asgard – on the brick of war with Jotunheim.<p>

It's been a week since his uncle Tyr left for Vanaheim. He was still on Midgard then, sitting by Loki'd bedside, praying for his brother to awake again and now, just couple of days after that, he had to settle the diplomatic crisis somehow.

The situation in the Nine Realms was everything but stable. Loki's actions encouraged all other Realms to riot. Jotuns were still angry about Laufey's death and their new king, Helblindi was young and driven with idea of revenge. The most important question was whether he knew that Loki was his brother or not. Thor was torn between an idea to tell Helblindi the truth and the fact that Loki would not take his action kindly.

Vanaheim was another problem. The Vanir and king Njord probably had not yet forget how Aesir torture Freya and the consequences - the Aesir-Vanir war and Mimir's death.

Njord returned his daughter to Vanaheim, but his son, Freyr still lived in Asgard. Thor was never fond of Freyr, but never disguised him either. The prince of Vanaheim was a strange person, but a skilled warrior and a powerful magician as well. It was not a secret to Thor that Freyr and Loki were always in a close relationship. Furthermore, there were rumors among warriors that their friendship ,,more than that'' but Thor never believed that. Freyr had a reputation for involving in random sexual relationships, but Loki, on the other hand, was one of the most stoic and closed persons that Thor had ever known.

The Prince of Vanaheim was in the council of Asgard. Traditionally, there were 12 Lord Councilors, but since king Njord claimed loyalty to Asgard, Odin allowed Njord's son to be the 13th member. The decision allowed Vanaheim to take part in Asgard's Political life and made a good starting point to a prince, to get known to Asgardian traditions. But not everything is as planned with Freyr.

* * *

><p>Tyr entered the Throne hall. Council members were already at their places.<p>

''My Liege'' Tyr said and knelled before the throne. ''King Njord of Vanaheim sends his regards to the King of Asgard and guarantees any help needed to prove his loyalty to your realm, in the times of war and peace. King Njord hopes that our misunderstanding in past, that led to a war, are long forgotten and nothing will harm Vanirs' and Aesirs' friendship further.''

''Stand up, Tyr Borson.'' Thor said. His new position seemed still a bit awkward to the Thunderer. ''I would like to listen to your consult on the matter.''

''My lord. Tyr said. ''it seems to me, that we should seek political unions with any realm possible. Jotunheim is out of question, of course, as are Helheim, Muspeheim and Svartalfheim. You have already sent ambassadors to Vanir and Dwarves, but I would suggest we include Midgard as our possible ally as well.''

Thor bit his lips. Midgard? Was it wise to include Midgard in this war? Of course the Avengers would support him, but Odin always considered Midgardians as weak and never informed them about any political alliances. But information is one thing and offer of political alliance – other question totally. ''who would you suggest to send to Midgard?'' Thor asked at last.

''I would suggest Freyr Njordson, my liege.'' Tyr answered. ''he is familiar with Midgardian customs and had traveled there more times then any other council member. He is young but wise, this will be a good opportunity for an young prince to prove himself.''

Thor glared at Freyr, who was standing in the shadow, leaning on the wall. Should he sent him? Could Freyr be trusted? Thor was at complete loss.

''what other Lords have to say?'' the king asked at last.

''my Lord'' one of the council members answered. ''we got nothing against your uncle's initiative of sending young prince of Vanaheim to Midgard.''

''and you, Freyr?'' Tor looked at the man who took step forward, standing in front of the Throne now. ''would you like to go to Midgard?''

''I am ready serve my king, by any means necessary.'' The young man answered.

''So be it.'' The Thunderer said.

The councilman bowed their heads and left the Throne room one by one.

* * *

><p>After an hour , when Loki's condition became more stable and he was able to breathe on his own, Tony sent Bruce away – the Scientist needed to get some sleep, but somehow Tony doubted that Banner actually went to bed – it was more possible that Bruce was running another test in his lab.<p>

Tony felt really tired. The situation was getting on his nerves. Hell, he should be drinking and celebrating the victory and instead he's breaking his night sleep for ex-villain.

Damn it. Damn his pathetic attitude to the Crippled God. Why he had to remind Tony of himself? Were his nightmares not enough?

,,Sir, someone's asking for you.'' Jarvis interrupted Tony's heavy train of thoughts.

''Who's it, Jarv?''

''I have no data whatsoever on that deity, Sir.'' Jarvis answered.

''Huh, is that someone from Narnia? I mean.. Asgard.''

''I don't think so, Sir, he's dressed rather casually.'' Jarvis turned on the camera of the reception on the first floor.

The stranger was sitting on a sofa, with earphones plugged in is ears, hadbanging to the sound of music. Tony sighed. Some fan, probably.

Tony was already going to tell Jarvis to shut down the camera and tell the guys he was not available, when the man raised his head and looked straight at Tony, as if he knew where the camera was and Stark's breath caught in his throat – god damn him if that was not the most handsome man he had ever seen. Well maybe Loki could be a worthy opponent for his appearance. But no one else. He mentally facepalmed – and here I was going to shut him down? Tony licked his lips – if he's a fan… sweet pictures flooded his mind. The billionaire stood up – ''Okay, Jarv, I'm gonna meet him.'' Tony said and walked to the elevator, pressed ,,basement'' and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were a bit dull, Tony just realized he had not slept for 3 days already. Babysitting the Norse God. Thoughts about Loki and his future spoiled his mood in a second, but he plastered a fake smile on his face nevertheless.

The doors opened and Tony walked towards the stranger, who stood up and removed the earphones.

One look was enough for Tony to be 100 percent sure about his decision – this man was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Tony 's glance moved from his black Converse shoes to skinny light-blue jeans, that fit the man's legs perfectly, to the black leather coat and blue scarf. The was wearing a black t-shirt .. holy crap, was it Manowar? Tony smiled – not every day you meet handsome guys with great taste in music.

At last the Billionaires eyes fell on the Stranger's face. The face features were ideal – as if of the Ancient statues. Gray eyes, silver, long straights hair, carelessly scattered on his shoulders.

''Hello?'' the man said with a beautiful smile. Tony mentally cursed himself. Probably he was staring at this guy for more then a minute, like a complete jerk. ''Tony Stark?''

''yeah, that would be me.'' Tony smiled back. ''hello, handsome.''

''oh, Mr Stark..'' the man chuckled.

''just Tony.''

''Okay, Tony.'' the stranger was cut by a phone call. The man took out the black Iphone from the pocket of his coat, looked down at the screen and rolled his eyes. ''sorry I have to take that.''

Tony nodded.

''James? Yes, dear. Yes, I'm in New York… yeah, I'll be there. 'kay, I'll stay at your place… see yea, dear.'' He blocked the phone and looked back at Tony. ''Sorry… some people just get mad when you ignore them.'' He sighed but it was obvious that's the man was faking annoyance. ''So, Tony, as I tried to say before I was interrupted, I'd be rather pleased to spent time in your bed, had we met under other circumstances… but my friend won't be pleased so.. maybe another time?''

Tony blinked, amazed. Damn, was he this obvious? But decided to take it easy. ''yah, all good guys are taken, I see,'' he raised hands in surrender.

''Taken? '' the stranger chuckled. ''I'm too awesome to be taken by one.''

''yeah, could not agree more on the point.''

''I like you, man!'' The stranger put his hand on Tony's shoulder in rather familiar manner. ''so can I see my dear friend Loki?''

Tony's jaw dropped. Did he just misheard that the stranger or the stranger really said ,,Loki?'' he was probably not paying attention. ''say what again?''

''Can I see Loki, a.k.a. ex God of Mischief? Well, you know, the handsome one, with green eyes, pale skin and shitty character.'' The man chuckled at Tony's dumbfounded expression. ''well, much sneaky type, fond of tricks, favorite past-time activity – getting on random people's nerves. Seen one around?''

''Who the hell are you?'' Tony somehow managed to utter a word at last.

''oh, sorry, forgot to introduce myself. Freyr Njordson, crown prince of Vanaheim, one of the All-father's counselor, a friend of Loki. May I see him?''

''I.. you..'' Tony stared at his guest in utter shock. ''holy crap, you're from Narnia?''

''well, I'd pretty much like to, Aslan and all those guys are cool.'' Freyr smiled. ''but nope, I'm from Asgard. Well, technically I'm from Vanaheim but.. well.. long story, may I see Loki?''

''You don't look like those Asgardian guys.'' Tony furrowed his brows in confusion. ''and did I just heard a ,,Chronicles of Narnia'' reference from an alien guy?''

''well, I don't have to be uneducated since I'm from Asgard.'' Freyr answered. ''well.. judging by Thor, I know what you mean. Here, look…'' causal clothes vanished before Tony's eyes and there was standing, this guy, dressed in fine Asgardian silver armor, with dark blue cape over his shoulders and a sword by his side. ''does this look satisfy you?'' Tony nodded. ''okay, can I see Loki now?''

''yeah, come on.'' Tony lead Freyr to the elevator. The man was familiar with the invention, it seemed. Damn, it was hard as hell to realize that Viking with silver armor was sitting on his sofa just 15 minutes ago, dressed as some hipster, listening to his Ipod. ''So you are.. a prince?'' he asked the blonde when the elevator stopped at the medical floor.

''yeah, I am.''

''of.. Vanhaim?''

''Vanaheim.'' Freyr corrected.

''Should I can you ,,your majesty'' or somethn'?''

''no of course. Just Freyr. Well I'm Fred for my human lovers.'' The God smirked.

''Like lovers? As if In plural?'' Tony laughed.

''yeah, like I said, too awesome too be owned by one. So what's Loks up to?''

''you'll see.'' Tony shrugged uncomfortably. He left Loki still sleeping, but he was feeling better now, could breathe on his own, but the IV was still plugged in his vein. The Billionaire doubted Freyr was used to see Loki that way. Taking about Freyr, when Tony looked at him, discovered that he was wearing casual clothes again. Magic, probably.

Tony opened the door to infirmary. Freyr walked in and stopped as if stuck by lightning, ''holy crap!'' he muttered. Loki's eyes opened. He looked at Freyr in disbelief as if he was a ghost. Emotions on his face were changing so fast Tony could not say what was he feeling. He was afraid Loki would kick this man out just like Thor, but somehow Tony knew Freyr would not give up that easily.

''what's up, friend?'' Freyr rushed by Loki's side and pulled him in a bone-crushing hug. ''haven't seen you in ages!''

''Freyr!'' Loki was clearly in shock, but Tony noticed he leaned into a touch. ''How? Is not Heimdall watching you?''

''that old pervert? Huhm'' Freyr chuckled. ''he'd learn a great deal of things if he was, but you underestimate my Seidr, friend.''

''Of course he would,'' Loki rolled his eyes. ''you and your lovers.., how many of them you got this time, pray tell?''

''well,, two.. nope, three.. wait, do Midgardians count?''

''of course, we are people too.'' Tony exclaimed.

''''well.. with Asgardian brutes?"'

''Have you fallen that far? You sleep with Asgardian warriors?'' Loki raised his brows.

''oh stop, you've done that too!'' Freyr poked his friend. Loki smiled.

''Damn, look at that!'' Tony laughed. ''Reindeer Games is actually smiling! Gosh and I left my phone somewhere! I want a picture of that!''

''catch mine!'' Freyr suggested and threw his Iphone at Tony. ''smile, dear!'' he said and knelled beside the Trickster.

''Freyr, stop acting like a child!'' Loki complained but he was still smiling widely.

Tony snapped several pics and threw the Iphone back at Freyr, who was already sitting on the bed near Loki. ''seriously bro? Iphone? I have to show you what a real smartphone looks like! Mine!''

''sounds cool.'' Freyr slide his fingers on Loki's hair. ''you need a haircut!''

''No, I don't!''

''yes you do!''

''Freyr don't get on my nerves, or I'm gonna kick you out!'' Loki warned.

''Tony will let me stay, he likes me!'' Freyr teased. ''will you allow us to get closer?''

''you need my permission since…?''

''oh, Okay, I don't. but I'm not for getting a new lover. How are you? Tell me! How's new life on Midgard? You look like crap, you know?''

Loki's face darkened and Tony realized Freyr probably did now know about Loki's situation. ''guys, want me to leave?'' he was not a bit excited about the perspective of seeing Loki's another yelling round, but the Trickster was surprisingly calm. He was not looking at his friend, through – his gaze was lowered and focused on the sheets. ''I'm okay.'' He choked out at last.

''oh, com'on even you are not that good liar! '' Freyr said. ''don't think me stupid, dear! I know everything, came to help. And don't you even try to refuse that you need help!'' Freyr warned when Loki opened his mouth to argue. ''Sleipnir sent the words of love, by the way, or, well, nickers of love to be honest.''

Loki stared at his friend with a graceful look on his face. ''you've seen him?''

''yeah, of course. Taking care of him as usual. He's safe dude, don't worry. Ain't got nothing to do, since Odin..'' suddenly Freyr paused and stared at Loki. ''wait, you don't know! You don't know that your-not-daddy has fallen into Odinsleep again? Your Oaf bro is on the throne now.''

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. so, guys. i hope you like Freyr, he's my favorite OC <strong>

**HERE IS THE TASK FOR YOU;**

**suggest a celebrity (an actor, singer, model etc.) for the role of Freyr. **

**Also, would you like Loki and Freyr to go further? As if in kind of a relationship? **

**till the next update! Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Crippled God -AVENGERS fanfic -**

**chapter 5**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. my dear readers, I am so sorry for making you wait for an update this long! University is taking all my time and energy and last weeks were like living hell. But i'm back now and I promise to update as soon as I can. I am really happy to see that despite there were no updates, people were reading/following/favoriting the story. I got some awesome feedback in pm and I would like to say THANK YOU to all of you! you make me happy.**

**enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>''What? Thor is a king?'' Tony's jaw dropped. ''Woah! That's a good thing, is it not, Reindeer Games?''<p>

Loki did not answer. Freyr, on the other hand, shot a hard look on Tony and the Billionaire realized that something was wrong with the Thunder Boy being on the throne. ''what is it? You guys look like have just eaten the whole pack of lemon! Would anyone explain what the heck is wrong?''

''Thor is not quite the same guy now, Tony.'' Freyr sighed. ''Power changes people.''

''Bullshit!'' Tony argued, completely sure of his statement. ''Thor will always love his brother, you should have seen him while we were… '' he paused, not sure if it was a good idea to mention the whole blowing-up-New-York-thing in Loki's presence – the ex-villain was still weak and vulnerable.

''While you what, Anthony?'' Loki asked. Tony shrugged uncomfortably. This was the first time Loki had called him by his name and while he would very much like it, under different circumstances, in the moment it felt really awkward. ''While you were busy portraying me as a villain? While you were saving your miserable planet?''

''Did you not consider there would be a resistance while planning an attack?'' Tony could feel he was getting angry, despite trying hard not to let the emotions take over. ''we had every fuckin right to defend our home! Like hell I am not gonna apologize about that!''

''I never said you had no such right!'' Loki shouted. ''Just don't try to picture my brother as a hero in my presence, if not too much trouble. I've been listening to that my entire life! Just give me a break from that, will you?''

Tony swallowed hard and stared at Freyr in disbelief. He had no idea of what to say. ''Maybe we are not the Heroes, our task was not that hard after all.'' muttered Tony at last. ''I would not consider those Chitauri guys too hard to handle.''

The Billionaire realized he had made a terrible mistake when Loki's face turned all white, hands grabbing sheets, eyes screwed shut, as if he was fighting something painful. ''Not.. hard.. to.. handle?'' he whispered, voice hoarse, barely audible. ''Not.. hard…''

Suddenly the Trickster began to laugh. The laugher was cold, cruel, without any emotion. Loki's body was shaking with the waves of laughter which was so unnatural that it sent chills down Tony's spine. He exchanged glances with Freyr again, desperately searching for an answer, any clue to get what he did wrong. ''Not hard… Not hard…'' the ex-God kept repeating those words like a mantra. ''as if you have ANY idea!'' he screamed out at last.

''Loki..'' Freyr sat on the bed near him, taking the Trickster God's hand. ''I can't bet I know everything, but I definitely have an idea of what you have been through. Please, let me help you. You know they will come for you – and you need me.'' Loki shook his head, still shaking terribly. ''No, listen to me! You know Asgardian Lords keep no love for you. You know they will try to turn Thor against you.'' The half-smirk on the Trickster God's face assured Freyr that his friend was well aware of that. ''tell me what is wrong with you, maybe I will be able to heal you.'' With those words, he grabbed the blanket and pulled it down from Loki's chest.

Loki's eyes moved to Tony, who was standing in the corner. Freyr did not miss the unspoken remark. ''Tony, would you mind giving us some privacy?'' he asked the Billionaire.

''Of course.'' Tony muttered and walked towards the door.

* * *

><p>The Trickster raised his brows skeptically, after he heard the sound of the door being closed carefully. ''you were never the one with self-esteem problems, weren't you?'' he chuckled. ''you really think yourself capable of defeating the curse?''<p>

''what's wrong with giving it a try?'' Freyr asked back and unbuttoned the white shirt the Fallen God was wearing. With small smile on his lips, Loki nodded and rested his head on the pillow, staring at the ceiling. He could not make himself watch how others practiced magic. It was way too painful. Somewhere, in the dark corners in his shattered mind, he even wished Freyr to be gone. Loki was trying hard to forget anything about his past, about Asgard and having the talking, walking, joyful proof of what he had been himself, what he lost was not helping his rotten mood in the slightest. On the other side, he could feel the small glimpse of hope – foolish hope that there might be a cure, that he might still have a chance to be himself again. Of course, no one was able to give him his magic back – his power, casted away from him by the All-father himself, but if his legs would return to active state, if he could leave this god damned Tower and go outside again – to see the trees, grass, flowers. Breathe a bit of fresh air.

''Loki?'' Freyr interrupted the heavy train of his thoughts. ''concentrate! I can't do all the work alone.''

The Trickster God's checks blushed a bit. His friend was right. ''Yes, Freyr?''

''so, tell me exactly what you can and can not feel while I'm doing this.'' The Silver-haired man said and held his hand two or three centimeters away from Loki's body. The Magician's long fingers were glowing with blue light, sparkles spreading around his hands, falling like snowflakes, setting on the Trickster God's bare skin.

''it's cold.'' Loki whispered.

''yes, good.'' Freyr stated and moved his fingers down, holding them over Loki's waist now. ''and now?''

''yes, still cold.''

Freyr smiled and moved to the legs.

Loki got confused. It was no longer cold, but hot. Terribly hot, as if he was on fire. The Trickster swallowed hard. So that's where it goes wrong, he thought. Of course he could still lie – he was the God of lies after all, but even he could not lie to himself. His feeling were betraying him. The cruel truth had to be faced. ''it's hot.'' He tried hard to keep his voice steady and not to let the stubborn tears fall from his eyes.

The Silver-haired man smirked and nodded. ''good, very good.'' Loki stared at him in disbelief. ''and did you really forget THIS soon that am a prankster just like you?''

Loki blinked. Once, twice. ''wait, did you.. lie to me? You changed the spell!'' he managed at last.

''yeah, okay I did.'' Freyr chuckled. ''Sorry.''

''how dare you pulling jokes on this! I will kill you!'' Loki screamed and threw a pillow on his friend. Freyr laughed and returned the gesture by hugging the raven-haired man, stocking his messy hair. Loki doubted at first, but soon relaxed and leaned into a touch. ''Freyr.'' He whispered.

''yes?''

''i..'' Loki sighed heavily. ''I.. think you should leave.''

''should I?'' Freyr asked back sarcastically.

''yes. I am grateful, I really am but it's dangerous. The All-father will punish you if he knows.''

''but he won't, he's in Odinsleep. Thor allowed me. Even more, he had sent me.'' The Silver-haired Man wrapped his hands around Loki's lean body tightly. ''And, by the way, is that your special manner of saying that you love me?''

''Love? '' The Trickster smirked. ''Love is for the happy people, Freyr.''

''Am I happy then?'' the Magician asked.

''I think we have discussed that before.''

''oh yes, that we have.'' The Vanir agreed. ''but I thought you may have learned something by now. Times differ, Loki. Things change, things end.''

''Nothing ends, Freyr. World just repeats itself, in numberless forms, in numberless times, in life after life, in age after age, forever. How long are you going to wait? Let it go.''

''Is this stubbornness a trading mark of the royal family?''

''surely it is, but I don't think I've inherited that nonetheless.'' The Trickster smirked and let go of his friends hands, resting on the bed again. ''you might have heard rumors about me being a Frost Giant, have you not?''

''Yes I have. What of that?'' Freyr smiled, still holding Loki's hand.

''well, they are true.''

''And what else is new? Care to explain why you decided attacking Midgard was a good idea?''

''Talking of Midgard, care to explain why exactly Thor had sent you here?'' Loki asked back, raising his brows skeptically at his friend.

''hm.. I should discuss some political matters with.. Who's the big guy here anyway?'' Freyr said more cheerfully then Loki expected.

''Stark will be happy to help you.'' The Sorcerer said, covering his emotions with the cold, indifferent mask.

''Where is he?'' Freyr stood up. ''how can I find him?''

''ask Jarvis.'' Loki answered, staring at the ceiling, feeling empty, black void overcoming him. Was this feeling driven just with pathetic inability to say goodbye?

''Loki..'' Freyr turned to his friend again.

''Don't.'' Loki cut shortly.

The awkward silence was broken by the phone ringing again. Freyr looked down at the screen of his Iphone, then looked at the Trickster, then at the gadget again. At last he pressed the ,,accept'' button and took the step towards the door.

''yes James, dear.'' Loki heard Freyr say before the door was shut after him.

* * *

><p>Tony was right. Bruce never got to his bedroom, but he was not in his lab as well, sitting at the bar instead, with a glass of whiskey in his hands.<p>

Well, this was strange and meant no good at all. Tony took a chair next to his friend.

''hey, Bruce?''

''oh, Tony.'' Bruce looked at him with tired eyes. ''I didn't see you.''

''You look like hell, Brucey, go get some rest.''

''I can't sleep Tony.'' Banner answered, rubbing his eyes. ''I can't stop thinking.''

''Tell me.'' Tony encouraged his friend, pouring himself a glass of drink as well. ''come, on, Big Guy, speak up!'' the Billionaire put a hand on the Scientist's shoulder.

''It's about Loki.'' Bruce said at last. ,,_oh what else is new_?'' Tony thought bitterly. He was not sure when the Trickster God had done more damage to him – while invading earth or after his failure. What were they going to do now with him? Suddenly he remembered someone and curse himself mentally for being this idiotic. ''Bruce.'' He said. ''I've got good news.''

''Oh really?'' Bruce's face has lightened up a bit. ''what news?''

''Some Magician is here, with… '' in the exact same moment Tony realized he never actually called Loki by his name. ''Loki..'' well that sounded strange. But.. heck, why was he acting like stupid teenage girl when it came to the God of Chaos? '' he came from Asgard.''

''WHAT?'' Bruce stood up so fast that the chair fall to the floor. ''And you left them alone? Have you lost your mind completely?''

''Calm down, Banner! He means no harm, heck, Loki was so happy see him, they almost made out right there you know!'' Tony joked.

Bruce shrugged uncomfortably. ''It is not the time, Tony!'' he warned. ''what does he want?''

''hm, guess the Thunder Boy sent him, to talk to Big Bosses here on earth, not sure why.''

''Sir, Mr. Njordson would like to talk to you.'' Jarvis' voice interrupted.

'''yeah, that's him. kay, Jarv, let him in here.''

''Actually, I am already in here, Anthony.''

A voice behind his back really scared shit out of Tony. ''what the hell, bro! Are all of Asgardians this rude when it comes to someone's personal space? And stop calling me Anthony!'' he added after his breath had calmed down a bit.

''I need to talk to your boss.'' Freyr cut shortly. ''It was nice to chat with my friend Loki (judging by his facial expressions, Tony would argue on the point that conversation was not really as ,,nice'' as the Asgardian claimed. Not that he was amazed, knowing Loki a bit after all.), but I have a business to settle as well. I should speak to your boss, on behalf of Asgard and Vanaheim.''

''And tell him what exactly?'' Bruce cut in. This guy seemed suspicious to him. Bruce did not expect an Alien Magician to look like some hipster dude.

Freyr shot an interesting glance at him. ''And you are?''

''Bruce Banner.''

''Nice to meet you, Bruce, my name is Freyr Njordson, I am the crown prince of Vanaheim and Lord Councilor of Royal Council of Asgard. Thor has sent me to settle relationships with Midgard's rulers.''

''I fail to see how our relationship with Thor needs to be settled by strangers.'' Bruce noticed coldly.

''I see no point in discussing the details right now, Mr. Banner.'' Freyr answered diplomatically. ''if you mistrust has anything to do with Loki, I assure you, if there is anyone in Asgard, who Loki would be happy to see, I'm one of those few people. You can ask him.''

''you think I will be fooled that easily?'' Bruce snapped. Tony stared at his friend, astonished, what has gotten into him all of sudden? ''you!'' Bruce went on. ''if you truly care about him, why did you leave him alone? Have you got any idea..''

''Bruce, he does not, actually.'' Tony muttered, realizing his mistake. ''I never told him and I doubt that Loki did either.''

''Told me what?'' Freyr asked, confused.

''About him sessions of some.. illness.. we can do nothing about.'' Tony sighed. ''that Thanos guy is controlling his mind still, he ..''

''Thanos?'' Freyr whispered. All color drained from his face and both Avengers got that the name meant lot more to this guy then it would ever mean to them, despite the fact that they were the ones witnessing Loki's strange symptoms. ''Thanos made him start the attack?''

''We think so.'' Bruce nodded. ''And now, he's assaulting his mind, to assure him of another attack. Flashback or some kind of trance happens to him every once in a while.''

The Scientist stopped and stared at Freyr in disbelief – the man's face expressed the unbelievable pain. He grabbed the edge of the table to steady himself, shaking his head as if trying to avoid the information he was just given. ''No.'' he whispered. ''No!'' his eyes were flashing a pure rage, blue lights covering his slender fingers. He took a short pause and then shot a look at the Midgardians of half-disbelief and half-confusion. ''How do you know? About the plan of new attack, Loki would never share such information with you!''

''Crap, that never came to me.'' Tony cursed. ''Yes, really, why? Why would the God of Lies seize the first opportunity to tell the truth that would end up with no good for him?''

''Is not that obvious, Tony?'' Bruce sighed heavily. Both Tony and Freyr stared at him.

''I'm sorry to interrupt, Sir, but Mr. Laufeyson seems to be in a need of assistance.'' Jarvis' voice announced.

The three man exchanged glance. Freyr whispered some curse in a language neither Tony nor Bruce could understand, turned around and disappeared into the air.

The two Midgardian Heroes hurried to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Loki could feel his temperature rising and his heart beating madly. The Trickster closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the surroundings. He would not ask for help, he could not risk his plan to fail by letting Freyr know about the state he really was in. if he asked the Jarvis to put Tony or Bruce on alert, his friend would know as well.<p>

Loki was feeling himself weakening by every passing minute, every breath he took was painful, his lungs were not provided the oxygen they needed. The Trickster was struggling, using the last bit of the energy he had left to stay awake, by the time Freyr's figure materialized into the air.

''Loki!'' he rushed by his friends side, helping him to sit up. ''oh you fool, why did you not tell me?''

Loki looked up at him and smiled. ''I'm sorry.'' He barely managed to say.

''Let me help you.'' Freyr summoned all his magic in a ball of flashing blue light and placed both hands on the Trickster's chest. The pain Loki felt was agonizing, he was shaking violently, gasping for breath. Air, Air! HE NEEDED AIR! GOD, WHY WOULD NO ONE UNDERSTAND?

''Freyr, stop!'' the Trickster to croak before the complete darkness overtook him.

* * *

><p>This time Loki was prepared of what was about to come. Or he hoped he was.<p>

The landscape was painfully familiar; black, sharp rocks, blue lights and heavy air. He searched for the tall, broad figure of his arch-enemy, supposing Thanos to be standing somewhere near him, to be mocking and torturing him, but the ex-God of Chaos was completely alone.

Loki could fell slight glimpse of hope lighten up in his mind – maybe it was not too late still to turn back? Maybe his mind was not take over by the illusion completely? Loki closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. _,,I'm not here, this is not happening..''_ deep inside his heart he knew that out there somewhere, in real world, Freyr was standing beside his bad, calling for him to come back, trying to wake him up.

''Freyr?'' Loki whispered, hoping that his friend has not given up yet. The Trickster knew not how much time passed, maybe just a couple of minutes, or several days, or a week already, there was no such thing as time in this trice-curse place.

''What are you fighting for, Loki?'' a calm, soft voice asked him.

''Who's this? Who are you? '' Loki wanted to scream, but he could not manage to make a single sound. It is not Thanos, it's not him – the Mad Titan had never called the Trickster God by his real name – he always preferred to use some humiliating nicknames, referring to his state or his true heritage, such as ,,pathetic'' ,,Jotun Runt'' and so on.

''What side are you on? Answer me!''

''_I am on no one's side, because there is no one willing to side with me.'_' Loki thought bitterly. Oh the silver tongue – the weapon of his preference – what a pity it will be no help this time.

''For once in your pathetic existence, you speak the truth, Runt.'' The all-familiar voice of Thanos mocked. '' or you rather THINK the truth, in you disgusting excuse of a mind. Do you think I see not through you? You are a fool. You have chosen the hard, painful way to give me what I want. Again. What a pity, I thought you would learn of our experience. Your stubbornness will only worsen your pain. I will ask once more time, will you not bow your head to me, will you not call me your master?''

''Never, never never!'' Loki screamed mentally. Oh how he wished he could spat those words in Thanos' face.

''do you know what will happen to you, if you dare to accept not my orders, pet, if you accept not willingly what you are given? Have you got any idea of what happen to you?''

''I know.'' Loki thought, yes, he knew – torture, humiliation, pain, misery – that was all that was left for him in this wasteland of darkness. Nothing he had no experience before.

''Are you sure?'' Thanos' figure materialized into the air in front of the God of Lies. ''tell me, Trickster, when I promised to give you fate worse than death itself, is THIS what you thought was about to come? Is this what you considered as your punishment?''

No, it was not, Loki had to admit. Maybe Thanos would manage to surprise him with his creative methods of punishment this time as well. The thought was not at all pleasing. The only thing the Fallen God was sure of, death was not going to be the punishment he was about to face. Oh, no. that would be too quick, to painless - letting the darkness overcome him, resting his mind to eternal peace – death was the luxury he was not going to get.

At the exact same moment, chains appeared around Loki's thin, pale wrists and tied him to the wall that Trickster could swear, was not there mere seconds ago. The Fallen God caught the glimpse of sharp, silver metal in his soon-to-be-torturer's hand and closed his eyes, trying to prepare himself for horrors that were about to come.

''Loki?''

Loki jerked back, stunned. Whatever he assumed was going to happen, this… he snapped his eyes open and shot a glance at the figure standing mere meters away from him, with a dagger in his hands. His worst fears were about to come into life.

It was Thor. Small weak smile twitched Loki's lips. Of course. He should have guessed by now. The Titan was really smart. Why not make him suffer at the hands of the one his still cared about the most? Whatever lies the Trickster might utter in front of his not-brother, no matter how much hatred he would draw upon him, Loki knew he still cared. For that he hated himself and Thanos, who could look into the deepest and darkest corners in his soul, knew that full well.

But he forgot one thing. If he had an access to Loki's mind, the Fallen God could see through his enemy as well. He learned to comprehend his illusions. No matter how realistic the image looked, this was not Thor and Loki has grown enough in his exile, to know that. The knowledge of this place not being real, was the strongest weapon Loki was going to have.

''You are not Thor.'' He said, wrapping his mind around the fact, reassuring himself, repeating those words in his mind over and over again, like a mantra, for those words were the only thing he had left to clung to. '

Thor smiled and raised the dagger, plugging it into Loki's left shoulder.

Loki screamed. He tried hard to muffle the sounds of the agony coming from his throat, but it was impossible. Every cell in his body was ripping apart, he fire began to spread from the wound down his spine, the pain was too much to handle. The Trickster wondered why he was trying to stay strong at all. Nobody would come for him. Nobody ever did. No one cared enough to jump into the void after him, speaking both literally and figuratively. He was going to be stuck here, at Thor-Thanos' mercy, until enough time passed for his body to shut down. The would inflicted upon him here were unbearably painful, but out there, in the real world, they were not going to be that bad, Thanos would take careful measurement for he was not intending to let Loki die. All he hoped for was that his weakened, mortal body would not be able to get out alive. That was when Loki remembered all the mortal technology, supporting his life. No, mortals would not let him slip from their hand that easily. Looking at the smirking illusion of his brother, who just hardened his pressure on the weapon, Loki wondered what Stark and Banner would do if they knew what they were actually doing to him, in order to keep him alive. Would they spear his life, would they turn their devices off and let him rest? Or would they prefer to watch him suffer, watch him pay the price for his crimes?

The thought faded at the new wave of pain surging through his body when the Thunder God turned the dagger in the opposite direction. The sound of skin tearing apart and the way the sharp metal was slicing through the flesh, baring the collarbone, almost made Loki vomit. He closed his eyes to at last not see what was being done to him, not to stare at his not-brother's wild eyes, flashing madness at him, not to see the expression of joy and fulfillment of Thor's face, when Loki's blood poured down on his armor and hands.

''look at me, coward!'' Thor snapped.

''You… are… not.. him..'' Loki choked out, panicking at the realization that this simple truth was already slipping from his mind, that he was already getting to the point where he would no longer be able of making the difference.

''oh, am I not?'' the copy of the Thunder God laughed, his voice cruel, cold and bone-freezing, like the wind of winter in Jotunheim. ''Do you love me, brother, prey tell?''

Loki stayed silent, until another dagger was stuck in his second shoulder, pinning the Trickster to the wall even harder. ''Answer me!'' Thor shouted. ''Do you still love me?''

''yes.'' Loki whispered.

The simple three-letter word gave the figure a short pause. ''yes?'' he repeated after the silent seconds. ''Do you believe I am your brother?''

Loki pressed on his mind, desperate to find the answer. Why? Why was his brother torturing him? .. ,,_Price for your crimes''_ the voice inside his head answered. Yes, that much is true but.. Where were they? It was not like Asgard, not Midgard as well. The Sorcerer had a feeling he was missing a important piece of the puzzle. Where am i? I forgot something, something vital, I have to recall, I have to…

''you are weak and pathetic!'' Thor mocked, plugging the third knife in the Trickster God's body, this time above the waist. The three knives created the perfect triangle and when Thor grabbed one of them and started scratching something on his brother's chest, Loki realized the intention of the Thunderer at last.

''did you think me not capable of torturing you? Did you consider my justice would not be played upon your head?''

Loki just smiled and shook his head. Something… something was wrong but he could not exactly put his finger on it. As Thor went on with scratching the symbol on his skin, Loki finally made himself watch and was stunned. Of course he could feel that two knives were tearing the flesh on his shoulders, but the sight of the triangle hanging upside down made him realize the truth.

Thor was ,,drawing'' his symbol on Loki's chest. Mjolnir. But there was a little detail he had missed.

His brother would never draw the Hammer this way. He always used to sketch it as he was used to see it – from the handle. Frigga's tries to teach him the right way of drawing it turned out to be in vain.

This man was not Thor. Neither he was of Asgard or Midgard. The ones of Jotunheim would not mask themselves as Asgardians, the shame of wearing Aesir skin was too much for them to bear.

Loki looked around; noticing the surrounding again, as the pain seemed to back away and he recognized the place. ''you lose, Thanos.'' He said.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. this was it :) hope you liked it. I just want to remind you of the fact that CASTING FOR THE ROLE OF FREYR IS STILL ON!**

**I've got several amazing ideas, but I will wait for more. **

**reviews are most welcomed! every single one of them makes my day better! and follow/favorite of course.**

**Till the next update! Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**- THE CRIPPLED GOD - Avengers fanfic**

**chapter 6**

* * *

><p><strong>AN. I have to start every chapter with an apology so it seems, because I feel like I really test your patience with no updates.**

**Also, there's one other thing I want to discuss and it's really important: a guest left a review on this chapter about yaoi and same sex pairings. They said they felt disappointed, because they did not want to read yaoi and I had no warning about it in description. they are absolutely right, my bad, I admitt. It's just that I don't have the story written beforehand and when I started working on it, I had no idea it would turn out anything like yaoi, that just happened. Now I put a warning in description and I am really sorry if someone accidentally read what they did not want to, if someone feels cheated. That was never my intention. So do forgive me.**

**Thank you for reading, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>No, No, no, not this nightmare over again. Tony could not stand the sight of pale, unconscious Loki, so weak and broken that he was no longer able to utter sounds of pain he was obviously going through and the worst thing of all - they were unable to do anything to ease his suffering. the Billionaire shot a quick glance at their alien guest, who, seemed to be just as confused and two of them were at previous sessions.<p>

''Loki?'' Freyr's voice was desperate, shaken. ''Loki, elska, look at me! wake up! don't give up, I'm here!'' making a mental note to ask JARVIS for the translation of the world later, Tony watched as the Magician summoned blue light once again, sending it toward the God of Mischief's chest. As soon as the flame touched pale skin, Loki's body began convulsing, as if someone was giving him an electric shock over and over again.

''Stop!'' Bruce shouted, no longer able to contain his rage. ''Stop it now, don't you see you're making it worse!''

''keep your hands away from me, mortal!'' Freyr yelled back. ''I am perfectly aware that both of you would rather see him dead, But let me make it clear, I'm not allowing it! I won't give up and you'd rather deal with it, or I'll make you!'' Silver-haired man was facing the Scientist, flashing his angry, wide eyes at him. ''Am i being clear?!''

''I would not rather see him dead!'' Bruce clenched his hands into fists, trying his best not to Hulk-out right now, not two-steps-away from the bed of sick God of Chaos. ''I was helping him through last days, running test, I've done all I can for him!''

''Not that I'm being ungrateful,'' Freyr snapped, ''but I don't really see the results of all the desperate efforts you mortals have made!''

''The result?'' Tony cut in, ''The result is him still being alive!'' it was hard for him as well, not to put up a fight, but he had to calm things down somehow, he was not sure. damn, why me? Like hell I'm not the right person. ''Guys, i know it's hard on all of us, but now really is not the time!'' he added in calmer voice, but, damn it, he was making no difference. ''Do you hear me?!" Tony repeated, standing now between raging Bruce, who was on the edge of going all Green on them and angry Alien Magician, whose hands were flashing all blue and he, Tony Stark, apart from being all Billionaire, Philanthropist, Playboy and all stuff of the sort, was a casual human being, without his suit. IF either one of them lost control - like hell he was in trouble and ,,trouble'' is not the word to be used here. ,, joy. why the heck am I doin this for HIM at all? Not that the Trickster is worth my life.''

Thanks God, (for which one exactly, Tony Stark was not sure), Freyr seemed to contain his rage and his hands obtained their normal purple-white color. ''You're right, Anthony.'' He muttered. ''I should be grateful, of both of you, for you saved his life. Forgive me.'' and with these words he stepped back, throwing himself on the chair next to Loki's bed, resting his hand on Loki's sweating forehead, which was kind of cute, Tony had to admit. ''I'm sorry, but I can't stand the state he's in - the most powerful Sorcerer in Nine Realms, reduced to this - whimpering, shaking mess, unable to operate on his own. Curse Odin and his cruel methods of parenting,'' He hissed.

The silence after Freyr's words was too awkward for Tony to deal with. Bruce applied an icy towel on Loki's sweating forehead and measuring his pulse. Things seemed to settle a bit.

''So, Bruce'' Tony began ''the hell you meant by ,,it is obvious'' back there?''

The stare he got from Bruce in return would kill him, if the looks could kill. ''Tony, I don't really believe now is the time to discuss that.''

''Screw it, Answer me! You've been walking around in circles for quite some time already! First you say we should hand him to SHIELD, now you seem to have an opinion of him, telling us about the future attacks! Like hell I can't make sense of it all! Care to explain?''

''What's SHIELD?'' Freyr asked.

''Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division.'' Bruce muttered.

''I'm really impressed you can recall that shitty name, Big Guy!''

''They are people you'll probably be reporting to, Mr, Njordson of Vanaheim.'' Bruce added, averting gaze from Freyr.

''Bro you even remember his name and title stuff? How do you cope with all that?''

''Tony, I just listen to people, that's my secret.'' Bruce inhaled deeply.

''So, how can I contact them?'' Freyr asked. ''This Division of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics?''

''I officially give up.'' Tony groaned.

''I can help you with that.'' Bruce said. ''Jarvis could you give Fury a call?''

''I mean no insult by this, Mr Bruce,'' Jarvis' calm voice announced (Freyr stared at the ceiling, intrigued.), ''but my program is only accepting orders from Mr Stark, on orders about major alerts, such as informing SHIELD, government, press and..''

''All right, all right.'' Banner sighed, turning to Tony. ''Don't you think we should alert SHIELD already, Tony? we've pushed the boundaries too far for my liking.''

''Have we?'' the Billionaire chuckled, ''And how the heck are we going to explain Loki's situation? Whatcha gonna say 'bout the Thunder Guy, Brucie? ha?'

''I think we have an official ambassador of Asgard to deal with it.'' Bruce answered calmly.

''Don't you get all genius mode on me!'' Tony raised his voice. ''You, Banner, of all people, know they're not gonna just swallow that! They're gonna take him away and run some test at him like some lab rat!''

''Maybe they should?'' Bruce muttered, his words were barely above the whisper, unable for Tony to hear, but Freyr, on the other side, had awesome hearing and he went all pale.

''What did you say?'' He asked harshly.

''Maybe it was his plan all along?''

''What plan?''

''Maybe he wants to cooperate with them?''

''Don't claim you know anything about him, mere mortal!'' Freyr crap! Tony thought. things were getting of hand once again. ''Don't you dare! He was hurt enough already! I am not negotiating on his well - being!''

The discussion was cut by Loki's hoarse voice, calling for Thor. Freyr bit his lips and turned to his friend, just to notice a dark crimson spot on the white sheets near Loki's chest. ''What in the name of Valhalla is that?''

Bruce rushed to ex-God of Mischief's side and pulled the sheet down from his bare chest. There was a deep cut on Loki's left shoulder.

Freyr stared at the wound in disbelief. ''It's impossible!'' he whispered, ''Thanos should not be able to cause him physical hurt.''

''Tell him that.'' Bruce scoffed, applying pressure to Loki's chest.

The second cut appeared on Loki's other shoulder mere seconds after, followed by the third one.

Freyr stared at the symbol in disbelief. ''That's Mjolnir.'' he whispered.

''A…. what?'' Tony asked, confused.

''Thor's hammer.''

''Thor's… what the hell?''

''We should wake him up,'' Bruce said. ''This can't go on! The wounds are getting worse, he will just bleed out if we don't stop this. Can you do anything?'' the Scientist turned to the Magician.

Freyr nodded, but he did not really seem that self-assured, while conjuring a ball of light.

''Loki?'' The Magician closed his eyes. His expression made Tony feel like the silver_haired man was searching for someone in a dark room, his voice was distant and low. ''Loki, can you hear me?''

After several long minutes, when both Avengers thought there would be no answer for a call at all, the Trickster stirred.

''You lose, Thanos'' he whispered.

* * *

><p>''You lose, Thanos'' Loki whispered.<p>

''Oh do I?'' the Titan asked back, in a mocking voice. ''Think again, my pet. You have no option that won't work for my benefit. Either you agree with my plan and work for me, or you reject and I'll make sure that you get punished in the worst ways possible. What can you do to ruin my perfect scheme?''

''I have already ruined it.'' the Trickster smirked, proud to see a glimpse of doubt in his arch-enemy's cruel eyes. He did it, he won time, now is the moment to turn back, is it not? He concentrated on the outside world, which had to exist somewhere, out his tampered mind.

Loki heard a voice calling his name.

''Freyr?''

''Loki?''

The ball of blue light appeared in the darkness. Color of it was unlike of the one powering the Tesseract's glow. Loki stared at the light, flowing in his direction. ''Loki, can you hear me?''

Loki felt the hot energy enveloping him and it all went to darkness.

The Trickster opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, trying to make sense where he was. It's not Asgard, where am I?

''Welcome back, princess!'' He heard the stranger's voice saying.

''Loki, are you alright?'' His blurred vision came into the focus slowly and Loki noticed Freyr, staring at him with a small smile on his pale face.

Freyr smiled at him.

Loki smiled back and looked around. Things around him acquired their normal colors and shapes slowly. I'm on Midgard., he remembered. Banished, powerless.

''Loki, what happened?'' Freyr asked.

the Trickster closed his eyes. Not that he could recall everything of the dark nightmare he was just pulled out of, but even if he could, he would not talk about it.

''Loki, tell me!'' Freyr insisted. ''Was it him? Was it Thor?''

Loki did not miss the exchanged glance between the two Avengers, when the Magician mentioned his not-brother. He shook his head silently.

''Yes it was! You have the sign of the Hammer scratched at your chest!'' Freyr raised his voice, losing patience. ''Don't lie to me!''

''It has nothing to do with you'' Loki answered, tone calm, as if he was talking about the weather instead of the huge wound on his own chest. ''This should not concern you and you have your task to accomplish, have you not?''

''I am not leaving you, if that's what you mean by that.''

''By Norns, why everyone has to be this stubborn when it comes to leaving me in peace?'' Loki muttered. ''When are you going to accept the fact that I DON'T CARE! '' Freyr blinked in astonishment. ''How much of your hovering over me do i have to bear? I do not care, I never did and never will, so would you be rational enough to stop this foolish behaviour and return to your family, to your life?''

Freyr stood up and rushed out of the room, banging the door loudly behind him. Bruce made a busy look with his computer scans, but Tony, on the other side, crossed hands on his chest and said (like the ignorant mortal he was);

''You know, Reindeer Games,'' he began slowly. '' for a loneliest person in that Golden Realm, you damn sure got lots of people who care about your sorry ass and tell you what, keep scaring them off like that and like hell you are gonna know what loneliness feels like.''

With these words Stark turned around and went after Freyr.

* * *

><p>''Doctor Banner?'' Loki said after the several minutes of silence. ''How long have I been without consciousness?''<p>

''About an hour.'' Bruce answered, without lifting his head from the papers he was obviously, not interested in.

''Am I.. hm.. Can I get out from here?'' Bruce raised an eyebrow at him. ''I mean'' Loki coughed awkwardly. ''Can I get into that chair to.. you know, take care of myself?''

''I don't see why not.'' Banner said in a neural tone. ''Your chest has healed faster than I thought possible, all major components of health are stable and you are not banned from moving around the Tower, but you should not leave the building, I think you understand that well enough.''

''As if I could.'' Loki thought bitterly.

Bruce gave the Trickster grey t-shirt to dress himself into, only to notice mere minutes after that Loki's chest wounds did not favour him much in a point of getting dressed. Should he offer help or not, the Scientist was not sure. Banner looked around. his gaze fall on the AC/DC hoodie, thrown carelessly on the nearby chair. Eureka!

Loki got into a hoodie easily, sliding the zipper up to cover his bare chest, covered only with several bandages. As about getting into the wheelchair, the task was demanding some more help. The ex-God of Mischief bit his lips. ''Damn you, Odin! Be cursed those equally cruel and creative ways of your punishments!'' Loki thought.

''Loki?'' Banner asked doubtfully. ''Do you want me to help?''

''Loki closed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists, his nails digging into the delicate white skin. ''Yes.'' Came muffled reply.

Had situation been different, Bruce would have lectured his patients about ,,asking for help does not make you weak'' topic, but now was not the time, clearly.

Loki averted an eye contact while Bruce held him up and helped him to get into the wheelchair, said ,,thank you'' turned around and left the infirmary without any other words.

''Tell Jarvis if you need anything.'' Bruce called after him. Loki nodded and closed the door.

Bruce sighed deeply.

He did not fail to notice the unshed tears of anger and helplessness, wailing in the Trickster God's emerald eyes.

''Crime and Punishment.'' He thought. Maybe they were not equal for the fallen god after all?

* * *

><p>Tony hurried after Freyr, but the Magician was nowhere to be seen. He cursed. Why should everything be so hard with these God damn Asgardians? Damn their stupid, selfish asses.<p>

The Billionaire made his way to the workshop. He had not been there for quite some time. The metal pieces of his last project and sketches lay there forgotten. One glance made Tony remember everything. Of course! the walking device for Loki. Maybe not a bad idea after all.

''Jarvis?'' he said.

''Yes, Sir?''

''Get me some coffee.'' Tony chuckled, cheering up, heck, he was excited about his work after all. ''Lots of coffee. I'm getting back to work.''

''Joyous news indeed, Sir.'' the AI replied. ''Should we celebrate that?''

''Surprise me, Jarv.''

Loud sound of Black Sabbath poured down from hidden stereo system. The intro made Tony smile. ''Iron Man, huh, Jarvis? You gotta taste in music, buddy.''

''I've learned from the best, Sir.''

''Now, now, don't get all flirty on me, buddy, I'm not taking you out anyway.''

''I am not interested in homosexsual relationships Sir, I assure you.'' Jarvis answered.

''Not gay huh?'' Tony chuckled, furrowing his brows. ''What about our guest?''

''You mean Mr Odinson, Sir?''

''Clever piece of shit, aren't you, Jarv?''

''I would be grateful if you would refrain from using such words to my account, Sir. Nevertheless, I could run a search about Mr Odinson's sexuality, if you'd like it.''

''Are you shitting me now?'' Tony raised an eyebrow, putting the pieces of metal down on the table and staring up at the ceiling as if he would see his hidden Interlocutor there. ''How can you possible search that, Jarv? He's ain't on Facebook, you know.''

''I never use social network as a source of information, Sir. I would rather hack SHIELD files about him.''

''HM.. ' Tony muttered.

''Sir?''the AI said after several minutes.

''Don't push on me now, Jarv! I am trying to work!'' Tony groaned.

''I would never, Sir. I just wanted to inform you that Mr Odinson is at the door of your workshop.''

,,what the… '' Tony rushed up, chair dropping down on the floor. At the door of his workshop was he ex-God of Mischief himself, sitting in the wheelchair,. wearing Tony's AC/DC hoodie.

Loki was not sure why he came here. Why he asked for Tony's location at all. He was not sure if the man would let him in at all.

''Hey, Reindeer Games?'' Tony smirked at him, opening the door. ''What do I owe the pleasure?''

Loki looked up at him. ''I .. wanted to talk.''

''What about?'' Tony insisted.

The Trickster averted the gaze.

''Oh, but where are my manners!'' Tony retorted. ''Don't stand there, my prince! Come in!'' he moved away from the door and allowed Loki to roll the wheelchair into the room. ''So, that would be my humble workshop, you know, where the genius, playboy, philanthropist engineer masters his equally unique inventions. That would be me. Your friendly host - Anthony Stark, the one and only.''

Loki listened to the man's banter with one ear. He was rather busy looking around the room. Mortal technology was so strange, unlike anything he had seen on Asgard. Several days and the Base made him acquaintanced to several types of human technology, true that, but anyways - everything here was new, interesting, worth a look.

''Well?'' Tony said.

Loki stared at him, puzzled. He had no idea what was the Avenger talking about.

''I.. meant to.. help you with something.''

''What that might be?''

''Even without my magic present, I have an ancient knowledge no other is capable of sharing with you. I have a deal _ I will help you with information you need to construct a device for blocking curses, for your flying suit. At the other end, I get the same device..''

''To help you shorten your punishment?'' Stark supposed.

''Your intellect is quite impressive for a mortal man, Anthony Stark.''

''Yeah yeah, heard that shit before,'' Tony shook his head. ''So what will Mr Cyclops say about that deal huh? Tell you what, Raindeer Games, he would have my head, that's what he'd do. And after we're finished you will be free to do as you please and who's ass gonna that backfire, huh? So, no. Not deal.''

''How would you like if I gave that information to SHIELD, then? '' Loki smiled mischievously. ''No, you don't like officials and you do not trust them at all, do you, Stark? They would come after you, they would take that suit you cherish so much,'' Tony taken back by evil gaze of his guest. ''They will take it and have it thrown away, because they won't even have any use of it, with weapons I will help them build.''

''You son of a whore!'' Tony 's mind just stopped working properly,, the only thing that came to his mind was to hurt the man, to kill him, slowly and painfully, for making such threats.

Loki smirked seductively, leaning backwards to get a better look at mortal's reaction. Tony looked stunned, as if stuck with a lighting. The Trickster chuckled. No, he has not lost his wit and ability to manipulate. Power. Oh how good it felt, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine.

''Stark.'' Loki pureed with silky voice. ''I also hoped we would settle our differences, before getting started on our shared project, should we say so. I wanted to apologize to you.''

Tony blinked, amazed. ''Say what again?''

''For the picture.'' the raven-haired man explained.

''You..you're kidding me, right?'' Tony exclaimed. ''You're LOKI! the motherfuckin God of Mischief! And you just apologized to me?''

''Yes, Stark, that's exactly what I did.'' Loki hissed and made a face. ''Because, really I like you better and would rather w work with you then with them, if I am given a choice. Are we done with it?''

''Well..'' Tony smirked quite content with the turnout of events . ''Actually, you owe me two apologies, Reindeer Games, the other one is for throwing me outta window, you know?''

Loki glared daggers at him and was going to turn the wheelchair, when Tony took a hold of his hand. ''Okay, Okay, consider us even. You have lot's of excuses to make, haven't you, Rock of Ages?''

''Oh do I now?'' Loki spat back venomously.

''Well, let's take a wild count over here. Legolas is still mad at ya for taking over his mind,'' Tony noticed with pleasure that the Trickster shrugged at mention of Clint. ''To Leather Boobies, for calling her a quil..''

''Quim.'' Loki corrected automatically, smirking at the nickname of the assassin.

''Yea, whatever. To Brucie'' Loki smiled and shook his head. ''You're getting along just fine, aren't ya? To your brother,''

''I don't see how my relationship with my.. with Thor should concern you in any way, Stark.'' the pale man scoffed.

''And to Mr. Sexy Conciiour.'' Tony finished with a smile and licked his lips seductively. ''Nice you started with me, by the way.''

''You really like him, don't you?'' Loki smiled mischievously, not missing the look on Tony's face.

''Well, he's drop dead sexy, I'd say. Why do all Asgardians look like supermodels, huh? Care to tell me what your secret is, Sleeping Beauty?''

Loki stared at the man. Did he just referred that Loki was pleasing to eye for him? ''I'm not Asgardian.'' He chuckled.

''Spare me the details.'' Tony answered and leaned forward. ''So, what's your secret, huh?''

Loki felt his cheeks blush a bit. By Norns, why the closeness of this mortal made him feel this way? He wanted to get away but Tony's lips were so close, he could smell the man's perfume, the same scent his jacket had and oh, Gods, it smelled like Valhalla itself.

''Anthony.'' Loki breathed, his mind reeling. ,,_Oh, stop being pathetic, for Ymir's sake.'' A voice in his mind whispered. ,,control yourself, it's not what You came here for.''_

''Lokes.'' Tony muttered, moving his hand to touch the God's waist. ''Why are you here?''

''Sorry to interrupt you in such intimate moment, Sir,'' Jarvis announced, before Loki could compose himself. ''but you have unexpected visitors.''

* * *

><p><strong>AN. This was it, guys. Thanks for reading and reviews are most appreciated and loved of course ^_^**

**Please follow/favorite as well.**

**Till the next update. **


	7. Chapter 7

**The Crippled God -AVENGERS fanfic-**

**chapter 7**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. New chapter yeey! Have not updated for ages. Sorry guys.**

**This is the chapter that ties it all up.**

**And we'll catch a glimpse of what Thor is up to, I know you missed him ^_^**

**k, no more spoilers. :P**

**Do enjoy it! **

* * *

><p>Thor was looking down at Asgard from the balcony of his chamber.<p>

The sunset over the Golden City was beautiful. And people, down there – living the peaceful lives – not caring about all the different problems that were on the king's mind; the threat of war, sickness of the All-father and most of them all, the banishment of Loki.

Loki. His brother. Even a thought so simple of him, was so painful, almost tearing the Thunderer's heart from his chest. The image of his brother's crazy eyes, the cruel words he shouted at him, was all clear and vivid in his mind. If he only could bring him back home, heal his wounds, make everything alright, ''I have no home, you oaf!'' the voice of Loki echoed in his ears.

If things were not complicated enough without it, now there were Freyr and Tyr involved. Thor knew the Vanir Prince loved Loki, but he could not make himself calm down and trust the Magician. How he could trust anyone at all about Loki? Yes, Freyr was sent to Midgard to settle diplomatic relations, but the Thor was not naïve enough to think the Vanir Prince would not seize the chance to see Loki.

Then, there was Tyr. Tyr, the God of Justice and once the closest adviser of the All-father, sent on a risky mission to Jotunheim. Thor remembered the one-handed warrior from first millennium of his life. Loki and himself were but a children back then, tagging along the famous uncle (not daring to trouble the All-father with their curiosity), demanding stories and battle training from Tyr, begging him to take them along to his adventures and travels and being left behind and the top of palace staircases. Thor more disappointed than Loki, though.

Playing the memories over and over in his mind, Thor suddenly realized he knew nothing of reasons behind his uncle's sudden disappearance from the palace halls, from the left side of his father's throne, from the council table. He wondered about whether or not the sibling rivalry problems were the tradition into the Royal House of Bor. Avoiding his father may be, but the story of Bor murdering his brothers stayed not beyond both young princes' hearing. Conflict between Odin the All-father and his younger brother Tyr, which lead to the later's exile for a long time and here they were, Loki and Thor himself – no man in all the nine realms would dare to say that the Odinson Brothers were not keeping up to the tradition. Thor grinned at the thought.

''My son!'' the soft voice said behind Thor's back. ''you should be in the feasting hall.''

Frigga came and stood next to the king. She was beautiful with bright blue eyes and golden hair, scattered on her shoulders. Thor looked at her loving face. Thor always wondered how could one person be full of love and support to all. ''Mother.'' He bowed his head.

''And what you might be thinking of at this hour, alone in your chambers?'' Frigga asked. It was purely rhetorical question and both of them know that. Thor just smiled and shot her a worried look. ''Your brother.'' The All-mother stated.

There was a long, pregnant pause, before the queen spoke again. ''I'm proud of you, my son. You made the right decision. Your brother is in a desperate need of support, it was a wise choice to send Freyr to him.''

''I didn't send him for Loki.'' Thor argued, but he knew it was useless. He was never good enough with hiding the truth, especially when it came to his mother and Loki. Both of them could read his mind like an open book. The Thunderer felt ashamed for that.

''It's not weakness to care about your brother, my son.'' Frigga said, putting her hand on his shoulder. ''it never weakens you to admit love.''

''I know that, mother, I never intended to reject my love for him, but despite my great desire to change everything, I wield no power to do so.'' The Thunder God sighed heavily and buried his face in his hands. ''I can't return him, nor I can restore his power. It is not my decision to make. Loki has chosen his path and if I wanted to apologize to him, even that I could not say. He wishes not to see me again.''

''despite all those lessons given to you my son, despite all the things two of you have gone through together,'' Frigga smiled. ''you act like stubborn children still. Both of you.''

* * *

><p>''Lokes.'' Tony muttered, moving his hand to touch the God's waist. ''Why are you here?''<p>

''I.. meant to.. help you with something.''

''Sorry to interrupt you, Sir,'' Jarvis announced, ''but you have visitors.''

Loki blinked owlishly, as if awakened from a deep slumber and leaned back, away from Stark, cursing himself mentally.

''Stark, I think I should give you time to.. think about the deal.'' He muttered.

Tony was taken aback both by dark-haired man's sudden interests and Jarvis' interruption. He would not demand explanation from the Fallen God, thank you very much, not that stupid after all, but the AI he could school for all he liked.

''Jarvis, sometimes I really doubt that I'm your maker, you know?'' he whined. ''You seem to not appreciate my private life at all. Are you sure Pepper has nothing to do with you?''

''Despite the fact that you assured her, to take 12 % credit of all your creations, Sir, I was definitely not included in that list.'' the AI replied. ''however, you were responsible for creating protocols which I am to follow under any circumstances. As long as I'm aware, Nicholas Fury with the forces of S.H.I.E.L.D in you building are reason enough for your disturbance.''

''Say what again?'' Tony said, dumbfounded. ''Fury is in my tower? Hell, Jarvis, why have you not told me before?''

''They have just arrived, Sir. Currently, Mr Fury, Mr Rogers, Mr Barton and Ms Romanoff are in the reception. Shall I lead them to the second floor?''

''Okay, Jarvis'' Tony said after considering the options for several seconds. Sending Fury and his lackeys at the common floor was safer for Loki, but the second floor was closer to his workshop and therefore, he'd be near to his suits and to the God of Mischief, should the need of fight arise. The idea of fighting Avengers was not pleasing at all. Why was he considering that at all? He was going to get his ass killed for that; both metaphorically (by Pepper) and physically (master assassins, you know?). This decision would really break the records of all the reckless thing he Tony Stark had done. And he had quite a record with being reckless. Actually, there was a good chance of him getting murdered by Pepper before SHIELD would get to him. ''The hell with it. I'd rather improvise.'' he thought and stood up from the chair and rushed to the door, taking the bracelet for the suit remote control from the table. There still was a slight chance that Fury was not here for Loki, but better safe then sorry, as they say.

''Where do you think you're going, Stark?''

Speak of the devil. Tony turned around to spot very annoyed ex-God of Mischief, standing, or rather sitting in his wheelchair, between himself the the workshop door. How did he manage to get in the way this fast, remained a mystery to Tony.

''Should I repeat myself, mortal?'' Loki spat venomously.

''Well, to talk to Fury, obviously.'' Tony rolled his eyes. ''Now, if you don't mind..''

''Do you really think me that, stupid, Stark? To let you go, to guide the agents right here?''

''Why would I do that?'' said Tony, pulling out his best getting-tired-of-your-shit-face.

Loki blinked, confused. ''Why would you not?''

''Because I promised not to hand you to them, remember? And like hell I'm not going to. And my workshop is the safest place for you to be while I'll try to get them off our asses! Now kid, listen to daddy and be quiet and stay in your room… my room.. whatever. Not that you could stop me anyway. I am locking the door from outside, hope you won't get claustrophobic. Behave yourself and don't touch my stuff.'' said Tony and walked out of the workshop, closing the door behind.

* * *

><p>The king could see the strange man, wrapped up in a grey cloak from a distance. He must have been an old man, judging by the way he stumbled and almost fall in the snow several times. The Jotun chuckled. An old God walking to his death - truly a sight to behold.<p>

The man made his way into the palace, looking around. The White Palace of Utgard was a mesmerizing sight - drawn all in silver and blue, icy surfaces radiating a special glow. Magic - it was everywhere, singing it's song in the corridors, whispering of old, better days, uttering a joyful, hopeful sounds for the future.

Two giants opened the huge doors of the throne room.

''Show yourself, my guest.'' the king ordered.

The old man let the cloak fall on his shoulders and heard the hisses of the giants, promising him death.

The king was silent, untouched by the true nature of his guest, clearly waiting for something.

''King Helblindi, son of Laufey.'' said the man, bowing his head down to show the respect to his host.

''Tyr, the God of justice..Brother of Odin. '' Helblindi smirked at the notice of dark shadow passing on the guest's face, while hearing the title. ''You've come a long way to die indeed. What makes you think you are welcome here, after all the death and destruction your brother, the All-father has caused us?''

Tyr felt cornered at the sight of all the giants nodding in approval at their king's words. There were almost 20 of them in different parts of the throne hall, mostly nobles, apart from the guardsman at the door and three silent figures behind the throne. Two of them were huge, hovering over the king, size impressive even for the Frost Giants. The third, lurking in shadows, was hardly a guard, thought the Asgardian, taking notice of his smaller form and a long cape with gleam that was supposedly of the rare jewels and white fur.

''Is this a Jotun justice to judge the one by his brother's actions?'' the God replied evenly. ''I take no blame for innocent lives my brother has taken, nor for the destruction caused by him. I come in peace.''

''In peace you say? Is this an offer for us, from the new king of Asgard, Thor, son of Odin, your nephew?''

''I've come with glad tidings, for I bear joyful news to your grace.'' Tyr exclaimed, leaving out the part about Thor on purpose, hoping that king would not press the matter further.

''How so?'' the Helblindi retorted, not missing the unsaid part, deep frown appearing between his brows. ''The Lord of Peace no longer finds his place in the golden halls? Has justice been reduced to nothing, forced in exile?''

''Even the deepest roots of the golden realm may be reached by frost.'' the one-handed man said back. ''Asgard has long forgotten that war without peace is more useless than peace without war, for it weakens one's eye for truth. My brother has not taken notice about my advices for a long time and his son … Let's assume that the golden apple does not fall far from the tree, shall we?''

''And you crave to find your place among us?'' the Jotun King smirked ironically. ''My my, how tables have turned.''

''I bear the information which you might consider worth trading for.''

''And what that might be?''

'' The whereabouts of the Lost Prince.''

Whereas the chuckles and sarcastic comments could be heard in the corners until the moment, the hall had fallen completely and utterly silent after those words have been spoken. The cloaked shadow stepped forward, closer to the king, looking up at him in hope.

Helblindi was speechless for a moment. ''Out. Everyone!"' he hissed at last.

The giants left, save the three people who stood behind the throne. Tyr noticed how gracefully they were moving - not a single sound of footsteps disturbed the silence that hang heavy in the air. ''You too, Byleistr.'' said the kind, eyeing the Jotun standing beside him now.

The man in luxurious garments made a face of annoyance, while bowing down to the king and taking a walk towards the door.

''Speak now, Asgardian.'' the king said, when the doors were closed behind the second prince's back. Tyr shot a glance to the guards, a question written all over his features.

''Oh, worry not, my guest.'' Helblindi chuckled, ''they can neither speak nor hear. Speak freely, there is no one present to disturb our secrecy.''

''but..'' Tyr was not able to comprehend what he was being told. What's the use of a guard who is cast the ability to speak and hear? How could they protect their master?

''By that, I mean they can not understand whatever you will say, but if you would so much as draw a knife behind your back, be sure that they will be perfectly aware of it before you even know yourself.'' the Jotun King explained. ''Now. you have told me that you knew about my brother, the firstborn of my father, lost in the days of the Winter War?''

''Yes. I know who he is. And I will tell you, on several conditions.''

''Name them.''

''Firstly, of my safety. If I am to return to Asgard, I want myself protected from Heimdall's watch.''

''Worry not. Weak our magic may be, but it is strong enough to protect the secrecy of a king and his guests.''

Tyr nodded silently. '''Secondly, I want the guarantee that no harm will come to him.'' Helblindi smiled. ''And finally, he should not know it was me who told you about his parentage, for he knows and is not proud of the fact.''

''He knows and yet has not arrived at our door to claim what is rightfully his?'' the king asked back doubtfully, pouring himself a glass of strange silver drink from the nearby table. ''How come?'' he said after taking a slip of the liquid, not bothering to invite the old man to do the same.

''He was raised… differently. You may not understand his thought quite that easily, my Lord.'' Tyr warned.

''Care not. I will grant him a better life, everything this realm has to offer, will be laid at his feet. Tell me, Asgardian, who is he?''

''Loki Odinson, the second prince of Asgard.'' Tyr replied.

The Silver goblet stuck the floor as Helblindi rushed up from the throne, murderous look on his face. ''That's impossible!'' he whispered, shock written on his features.

The God of Justice felt a joy of victory. He made it. Now was the time to stand by and watch the downfall of the house of Odin.

* * *

><p>Thor was taken aback by sudden darkness as he stepped in Odin's chambers. All the windows were closed, only source of light was the golden glow surrounding the All-father's bed and even that seemed to lose its glamour and fade away.<p>

The Thunderer rushed forward, crushed under the heavy weight of terror. It could not be, his father would not leave him alone this way, not now, when Thor felt so confused and lost as never before. The Golden-haired God looked down at the bed and blinked, not comprehending what he was seeing. Under the dome of dim golden light laid pale, dark-haired figure, eyes closed, hands crossed on his chest.

''Loki?'' Thor whispered and leaned closer. Try as he might, his hands could not cross the barrier and touch pale man's body.

Suddenly, Loki's skin became ashen, deathly grey color spreading on his hands and face. Frozen in shock, the Thunder God more heard than saw silent movement from the far corner of the room. Three shadows emerged from the darkness.

''Thor Odinson.'' the chanted in unison,

''Who are you?'' Thor meant his voice to sound strong and demanding, but failed miserably, still terrified, barely able to tear the gaze away from his brother's unconscious form.

''You know well who we are.'' said the first woman.

''We've come to warn you,'' added the second one.

''For you are blind to the fate of others yet again.'' terminated the third.

''Which one of you..'' Thor is too confused and afraid to even form the question properly. He is not even sure if he wants to know the answer, if he desires to find out which one of the Three Sisters is responsible of the vision.

''It's me.'' says Skuld. The Thunderer draws a breath of relief. So it's in future. He is able to change it. ''What should I do?'' he asks eagerly.

''You made mistakes, Odinson. You are a lost cause to me.''' Urdr's voice is cruel. ''I will not offer you help.''

''There is no use in turning to past, through,'' Verthandi says. ''listen to those who are dear to you and you will find a way to avert the storm that is upon your head.''

''You speak in riddles.'' Thor says, taking a step forward. ''Tell me what I have to do and I swear...''

Urdr draws her lips in a thin line, turns around and disappears, whereas Skuld cocks her head at one side, eyeing the Thunder God doubtfully. ''I have not made my mind about helping you yet.'' she declares.'' things that happen in the mortal world, as in one of the Gods, have nothing to do with my time, for future is not written upon a stone, as much as some would like to believe it. There are several paths for you to choose and choose wisely you should, for it may cost your brother much. However,'' the Goddess of Future continues with a smile, ''There is one advice I shall give; never stand in the way between Loki and his choices, for it will only cause both of you pain and hurt.''

With these words, Skuld is gone and Thor draws his gaze to Verthandi, still standing at bedside of Loki. ''I have to guide you, God of Thunder'' she replies to his unspoken question, ''for this is what's about to come.''

''I should go to Midgard then,'' Thor retorts, ''Let me go.''

''Patience is the virtue, my boy.'' the Giantess schools.

''To Helheim with patience!'' Thor snaps, unable to stand still when he has just gotten a clear message about his brother being in some kind of rouble. ''Let me go!''

''Alright.'' Verthandi exhales a deep breath in surrender. ''but be aware of what my sister told you; don't get in Loki's way. Let him choose a path for himself.''

Thor opens his eyes, feeling a bit disoriented. Odin's bedchamber appears as it should, no sign of Loki and Norns there. Worriedly-looking Frigga stand at the door instead.

''Thor? What happened?'' she asks.

''Mother, I should see Loki.'' Thor answer hurriedly, standing up from the armchair situated near the bedside and walks towards the door in huge steps. Frigga eyes at him, not daring to question his son now, when he at last decided to put his stubbornness away and visit his sibling.

''Be careful'' she whispers after him.

* * *

><p>Of all people Tony Stark could see waiting for him in the living room, the trio was probably of the least desirable ones. Fury stood near the window, looking down at the city. Tony could bet all of his money that at least dozen of S.H.I.E.L.D. dogs were situated somewhere near his tower. He touched bracelets of remote access, hoping they would not be needed through.<p>

''So, I guess holiday's over then, boss?''

''That Stark, actually depends on what your guest has to say on the matter.''

''Stark, let's do it easy way and without much formalities.'' said a voice from behind his back.

Tony turned around so fast that his neck began to ache. Clint was leaning on the door.

well, damn.

''Good day to you too, Legolas.'' Tony forces a smirk.

''Stark, you either tell us where that son of a bitch is or I swear..'' Clint pulls forward, pointing the gun at Tony, his voice cracking dangerously.

Tony tries hard to think of something to say but all his thoughts consist of high amount of the word ,,fuck'' and not the good kind at that.

''His workshop.'' Natasha declares, calm and self-assured.

Tony feels cold sweat forging the way on his neck and brows, but tries to keep the composure. ''And you know that because?'' Clint arches the skeptical eyebrow.

''Child's play, Barton'' Romanoff smirks, stepping towards the Archer. ''That's his favorite room to play, so it's only logical that he keeps his Asgardian pet there. here you go.'' the redhead waves a hand in from of his face and Tony notices his very own card to access the workshop. Barton beams with happiness as he snatches the card from the woman's fingers and flees from the room.

Tony look around the room; Fury is still listening to the voice from the other side of the line on the inside- S.H.I.E.L.D contact device, next to him stands very awkward-looking Steve, who's eyes are fixed solely on the floor. then, there is Natasha, seizing Tony with her glance, one hand on the semi-automatic gun which will fire, before Tony even manages to speak to Jarvis and in fact, he's not sure whether or not A.I. would still reply.

''So, how did you know Reindeer Games was here?'' Tony said the first thing that came to his mind.

''That little accident with the picture?'' Natasha smirked, amused.

well, damn. Tony still failed to see the humor in the joke, but he certainly did not miss the hurt-puppy-dog look Steve gave Natasha. That was the clue enough.

''You!'' Tony stepped forward. Steve averted his gaze.'' You told them!''

''Calm down Stark, or I'll have to shoot you.'' The Widow warned.

Tony's minded worked on overload. He was outnumbered and Loki would probably not be hard to deal with for Barton. He's just awakened from a coma, for God's sake. Speaking of which why the hell did Bruce let him wander the Tower at all? And where was the Big and Green himself? Like hell Tony would use some support right now.

Tony was tore away from his thoughts by a noise of footsteps approaching. Several curses were said too, he could swear. Stark did not have to look at them to know who they were.

Barton dragged Loki along and tossed him quite unceremoniously on the floor, near the couch. Tony felt the string of guilt in his chest at the sight of how Loki grimaced in pain and tried to cover his chest with left hand, the other one hanging limply on his side.

''what the hell have you done to him?'' Tony yelled at Barton.

''Nothing he did not deserve.'' Clint replied with a devious smirk on his face.

''You son of a bitch!'' Tony spat and was about to lash out on the archer, when Natasha coughed to waved a gun in front of his face, before directing it to Loki.

Tony gathered all the remained pieces of his shattered self-control. Now was not the time to call on the Suit, not yet. It would only complicate things further. He knelled near the Trickster instead. ''Hey, you ok?'' Loki did not acknowledge his presence at all. ''hey, Rock of Ages, look at me!'' Tony examined his hand carefully. ''Shit, the bones may be broken here, or fractured at very best. Fury, he needs help!''

Clint raised a skeptical eyebrow at that.

''Don't worry yourself much, Stark, S.H.I.E.L.D has got all the medical personal he needs or might need in the future.''

Well, that does not sound a bit good.

''What is happening here?''

Tony sighed in relief when he heard Bruce's voice behind his back.

''Bruce Loki here needs help.'' He said.

Bruce stepped forwards.

''Don't bother, Banner. We got all we need for him. Two of you just stand aside and let us..''

''let you what, Fury?''

''Do our job.''

''He's not your test subject, damn it!'' Tony screamed at Fury's face.

''He's a criminal!''

''He's changed, Nick.'' Bruce tried to reason.

''That's irrelevant! He's dangerous!''

''Stand aside, Bruce.'' Natasha warned, the gun still pointed at Loki.

''Or what? you'll shot me? Cause that's not gonna work out, for everyone.''

''I'll persuade you.'' the Widow smirked, but Tony failed to notice humor in her voice or on features.

''You don't want to make me angry, Romanoff, do you?''

''Director, not letting doctors help injured, is not what I was sighed up to do.''

That was the first time Steve said something and he got everybody's attention. Fury glanced over Loki, still sitting on the floor, beside the couch, Tony, hovering over him like a mother hen, Natasha, standing in Bruce's way, pointing the gun at him, Clint, with manic grin on his face, toying with his arrows and looking at Loki from time to time and Steve, who decided to stay out of the business, apparently, before that business violated his moral principles.

There were not many options to make a choice from, really. Stark and Banner were already in his way to target and turning Steve away would even the chances for Loki. The decision was evident.

''Agent Romanoff, stay out of Banner's way!'' he ordered.

Natasha did not move an inch.

''Agent Romanoff, put that blasted gun away and let Banner do his job, this is an ORDER!''

The woman's hands were shaking a bit from tension. And just at the moment when she lowered the gun and Tony released the breath he did not know he was holding, everything went to Hell.

The sound of a explosion left everyone stunned. ''who was the idiot that shot Banner'' he managed to think in-between the moment he activated remote access bracelet, was thrown away and crushed into a wall. He could barely see in the dusty and crushed room but managed to catch a glimpse of a huge green figure heading towards…

''Loki, no!'' Tony screamed and tried to run forward (as much as he could), when another huge series of events happened before his eyes;

The suit broke it's way through the window and placed itself on his body, just the moment before Steve's unconscious form was thrown into his direction (was it Hulk? Was Captain America really trying to save Loki's life from Hulk's rage? Knowing him, Tony would assume that yes, it was exactly the kind of thing Mr. honor here would do), and a flash of light almost blinded him.

''Steve, wake up!'' Tony cried out desperately, torn between the urge to find out if Loki was okay and helping his friend. He looked around to see other Avengers and fury thrown away to different directions as well, including the Hulk. Wait what? Someone defeated the Hulk? And stood between him and Loki? Tony knew only one person that was capable of such thing and damn time for him to appear.

''It's good to see you, Point Break, no longer playing the emo kid and coming to save your baby brother'' Tony said, taking a step forward, shielding his eyes from dust.

It take him few seconds to realize that the figure standing in front of him, who was holding Loki tightly in his arms, was not Thor at all. Even the Thunder God was not eight or nine feet tall and sure as hell was not blue. ''the fuck are you?'' the Avenger whispered. ''Put him down, now!''

The Giant smirked, sent another wave of energy in Tony's way and disappeared. Steve looked up and stared at him hopelessly. ''Tell me you saw that too.'' He pleaded.

Before he could answer, the flash of lightning crushed over Stark Tower.

Tony's eyes widened in dread.

''We're screwed.'' He muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. This was it ^_^ I hope the chapter was interesting. please, share your thought in reviews!**


End file.
